Diario de un Sucio
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Una pequeña vista de la vida de Neji fuera de misiones, y el lado que *pocos* conocen.
1. Chapter 1

Lunes.

Definitivamente, odiaba los lunes.

Siempre su extravagante autonombrado _bestia verde_, Gai sensei decía que el lunes era día para descanzo. Ni siquiera su tío le apoyaba en entrenar en ese día.

Su amigo, si, _amigo_ Rock Lee se auto imponía un entrenamiento digno de un shinobi para morir; Shikamaru estaba lo suficientemente ocupado en estudiar _Nubeología_ en _Gakubu Mendokusei_ *, cuando no estaba presente la Embajadora de Suna; Chouji haciendole competencia a Naruto en Ichiraku, y no pensaba ofrecerle a cambio un plato de ramen, no, el no caería tan _bajo_; Shino con sus extraños insectos y a una Hanabi furiosa si le llegase a pasar algo; Kiba saltando de allí por allá con su canino amigo;tampoco quería entrenar con un _emo_ en busca de venganza la cual no había nadie con quien cumplirla, o mirar como de la nada aparecía Naruto para retarle y restregarle en la cara miles de cosas; un extraño sujeto pálido cuyas sonrisas falsas llegaban a molestarle más que el escándalo de Naruto y con constantes diálogos hacerca de ...

Lo único que le quedaba era entrenar solo.

Y para maldecir más su suerte, estaba nublado con un 85% de probabilidad de lluvia.

Con su aún mal humor por ese trágico día, tomó su arsenal básico y una mochila pequeña con un cambio en caso de tenerse que mojar bajo la _futura_ lluvia fría.

—_ kirai...genjiten...getsuyoubi..._

Salió de su habitación sin muchos ánimos de saludar a sus primas las cuales le miraban dirigirse a la salida, se vieron entre ellas y Hanabi solo negó con la cabeza.

— Neji nii-san...

—_ Ittetsumono_...— Dijo Hanabi soltando un bufido, para después tomar un dango y metérselo a la boca, mientras Hinata reía con algo de nerviosismo.

Neji siguió su camino sin tomar en cuenta las oleadas de frío. Después de un par de minutos llegó a su campo de entrenamiento, y como él suponía, estaba solo. Dejó a un lado su mochila debajo de un arbol y se puso a meditar.

— ¡Oh! No creí que estubieras aqui Neji.

Neji solo abrió un ojo mirando a Tenten la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de el con... espera... esa no era su ropa normal...

— Vine a entrenar...

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

— Si, creo que ya me di cuenta

Neji la miró disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, pero hablo con tono normal cerrando nuevamente sus ojos tratando de concentrarse.

_Jikaku Neji: Si claro, trata de concentrarte con Tenten con ese conjunto...._

— ¿Y tu? No traes tu ropa cotidiana.

Tenten bajó su mirada hacia su ropa. Traía una blusa sin mangas en forma de V descubierta por media espalda color morado y unos pantalones 3/4 color blanco un poco ajustados, dejando ver parte de su obligo y ese conjunto era prácticamente no dejaba concentrarse a Neji, el cual aún en su firme postura de concentración, seguía de cerca los movimientos de Tenten, la cual pasó por un lado suyo tomando un lugar en el árbol cerca de ellos.

— Oh bueno, yo vengo a entrenar los lunes también pero en la tarde, solo que como había probabilidad de lluvia, quise hacerlo temprano, ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa? es para hacer ejercicio.

_Inner Neji: ¡Y vaya, que entrenamiento! Tenten, deberías llevar ese conjunto todos los días. ¿No tendrá frío?  
_

Tenten miró el cielo y después a Neji

— Oye... ¿te quedarás allí todo el rato? Parece que no tarda en llover.

— Me quedaré el tiempo necesario— Tenten le sacó la lengua

— ¡Puuuh! Yo que acabo de llegar... creo que mejor me voy.

En el rostro de Neji apareció algo que parecia una muy minúscula sonrisa

— ¿Qué? ¿Miedo al agua?

Neji aún con los ojos cerrados, se movió un poco esquivando una patada de la chica amante de armas. Abriendo sus ojos empezaron lo que era un entrenamiento básico de Taijutsu. Neji con Tai Chi Chuan mientras Tenten, con movimientos suaves como su oponente, esquivaba con rapidez contraatacando pero sin lograr tan siquiera dar un solo roze al oji-blanco.

La lluvia se hizo presente y ambos Shinobis seguían sus prácticas apesar del clima. Neji con un suave movimiento del Juuken que Tenten pudo esquivar a tiempo, hizo que la morocha retrocediera

— ¡Tramposo! ¡Y yo no estoy armada!

— Debes estar preparada para todo Tenten.

La chica de un salto de rueda se hacercó a su mochila la cual rápidamente sacó uno de sus pergaminos pequeños. Dando un salto invocó una cierta cantidad de armas, al mismo tiempo que Neji activaba su Byakugan. Las armas se fueron en dirección a Neji, el cual con una completa facilidad logró deshacerse de ellos con un Kaiten. Tenten aún en el aire preparandose para aterrizar, hizo sus manos hacia los lados haciendo el mismo truco que con Temari en los examenes Chuunin, y justo cuando puso un pie en la tierra, Neji apareció justo enfrente de ella dándole un juuken en el estómago, un golpe muy suave, pero lo suficientemente ¨fuerte ¨ para hacerla retroceder un par de metros siendo seguida por sus armas las cuales trató de esquivarlas, haciéndolo con la mayoría, y con las demás lo único que pudo hacer fué cubrirse para no dañarse tanto.

— Hn... Vaya un entrenamiento de nivel... gennin... — Neji desactivó su Byakugan algo decepcionado mientras caminaba hacia el arbol por su mochila.— Creo que deberías cambia-

Neji no pudo decir más.

Tenten se levantó con cuidado. Al quedarse por completo de pié, Neji pudo observar que la ropa que Tenten llevaba puesta ahora, estaba como su segunda piel. Ambos completamente empapados por la lluvia y su entrenamiento y ella con unas cuantas cortadas no tan graves pero unas que habían deshecho unas cuantas partes de la ropa de la chica.

— Deberás pensar que soy una descuidada... Hoy no es mi día de suerte no te sientas tan genial Neji....

La chica se soltó los chonguitos puesto que estaban a punto de caerse.

— Bue..bi....hai...

Tenten se agarró el cabello en una coleta. Neji seguía sin despegar los ojos de ella.

_Inner Neji: Kami-sama haz dejado caer a un angel con un cuerpazo...!_

— Neji.... ¿qué tanto...? ¡Ahhh... achú!

—...salud...

— Ehehe... creo que mejor me voy a mi casa... porque... bueno, nos vemos Neji

Neji asintió levemente mientras la chica daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su hogar. Neji aún tenía la mano dentro de su mochila, mientras ¨acomodaba ¨ su cambio seco dentro de ella. Y una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_Jikaku Neji: Bien... creo que ya no me caerán tan mal los lunes... y menos como éste..._

— Me pregunto... porqué Neji no me dejaba de ver... — Decía la chica mientras caminaba para salir del campo — aahhh -sigh- eh?

La chica se sonrojó por completo al ver como estaba... _vestida._

—¡ NEJI HYUUGA ! ¡YA SÉ QUE MIRABAS!

La media sonrisa de Neji en su rostro aún se reflejaba.

* * *

Bueno un capi corto...

Y creo que no se muestra la suciedad de Neji por completo, apenas voy comenzando y ocupaba una pequeña basesita para comenzar por completo el fic. Pensaba hacer una serie de drabbles pero mejor le sigo como historia.

Quiero agradecer a **Vistoria** por dejarme usar su lema _**Neji es un Sucio**_, claro, ¡todas lo sabemos!

Espero les haya gustado este pequeñin. Proximamente habrá lemmon y quienes hayan leido mis fics en otros foros estoy segura que disfrutarán los nuevos lemmon que he escrito aunque no fuese de esta pareja.

Si no me creen, preguntenle a **Hentaiosa Kuea**.

Oh, y unas definiciones dentro del fic:

Gankubu Mendokusei: Facultad Problemática, osea, una rama de la Universidad que únicamente Shikamaru ha tenido una Maestria y Doctorado.

kirai genjiten getsuyoubi: Odio este día ( o situación ) lunes. -Bueno esto es más literal, no soy tan genial en japo aun no termino el 1er nivel XD-

Ittetsumono: persona terca, en este contexto ¨es un necio ¨

Jikaku: Conciencia. Bueno iba a poner Inner Neji, pero es más como la parte irracional de el XD

Espero dejen review!! haran a esta pobre autora feliz...!

Oh, y si tienen ideas pueden decirmelas, saben que las pongo XD

Y para el final, le dedico el fic a **Pon-kun**, la persona más uke y a su vez sucia que he conocido. Te kiero feo aunque seas un _Stupid Chosen_. Haha

**Chica anime-4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suspiro tras otro suspiro..._

Naruto había ganado un concurso -que a su opinión no era muy justo que digamos- de quien comía más ramen en 20 minutos. Y el record fue el ninja hiperactivo con... 12 platos.

¿El premio?

Unos pases dobles - 5_ curiosamente _- en un pueblito pacífico a un par de horas de su aldea a una zona turística que recién entraba en negocios. Una semana completa sin misiones.

Otro suspiro.

Naruto llegó ese mismo día en la mañana para pedir al líder del clan que dejara a la linda Hinata a ir a dicho viaje con el joven rubio. Puesto que Hiashi dudaba un poco si dar su autorización o no, Naruto afirmó -sin nisiquiera consultarle- que _El_ también iría. Ante la mirada de sopresa de su tío y 2 pares de ojitos suplicando no tuvo más remedio que aceptar... o más bien _confirmar_, su estadía en la Aldea de Yorokobi.

— ¿Listo Neji? — dijo Tenten en la puerta de su alcoba, la chica cambió su vestuario habitual por un sencillo Qi Pao azul marino, un poco más largo que a su media pierna y con una línea roja — Todos te esperan en la salida de la aldea, ya llegó el transporte...

— Enseguida voy... — dijo con pesar. Tenten solo soltó una risita, al momento que se retiraba del lugar y Neji alcanzó a esucharla saludar a Hiashi y entablar una pequeña conversación y después escucharles a ambos reír un poco.

Tenten era de las únicas con las que Hiashi se reía.

Tomó sus cosas al momento que seguía a la sonriente morocha a la salida de la mansión junto con Hinata y a su _escandaloso_ novio. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a su destino y vió como el resto de sus acompañantes estaban a la espera de ellos:

Shikamaru solo bostezaba al momento que decía: Mendokuse... estaré con esta loca...

Temari con ganas de golpearle.

Ino pegada como chinche a Sai, haciéndole caras a Sakura, la cual traía de la misma manera a Sasuke...

— Disculpen, su transporte ya está listo — dijo una chica castaña — Cuando gusten podremos partir

— ¡Ya vamonos! Ya llegó Neji.... quiero disfrutar mi día´ttebayo...

Las chicas fueron las primeras en subir al autobús. Para Neji era un insulto puesto que eran ninjas y ellos podrían llegar sin problema, pero viendo las caras de reproche de las chicas, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Tardaron aproximadamente 5 horas, en las cuales hubo burlas, pequeños juegos de verdad o reto, los cuales Naruto casi pierde la vida por decir la verdad de una que otra kunoichi.

Cuando al fin llegaron el primero en bajar fué Naruto temiendo por su vida por el último comentario hacerca de la ¨delantera¨ de cierta chica peli-rosa y la poca satisfacción de su novio ante esa situación. El resto de los shinobis bajaron entre risas y tomando fotos.

— Esto si que es gracioso... ¿Nee, Ren-san?

La chica al lado de Tenten, un poco más baja que ella, y cabello recogido en dos trenzas largas y negras, tez algo pálida y ojos violeta, vestida de un kimono gris oscuro hasta las rodillas asintió levemente mientras seguía el camino del resto de los shinobis.

— Mo... esta chica es la versión en mujer de Neji y Shino-san... — decìa Tenten al verla.

Riku, la chica encargada del viaje, fuè la guìa de los chicos para mostrarles la pacìfica aldea. Cada quien con su respectiva pareja tomados de la mano simplemente del brazo iban de allì por allà, a excepciòn claro, de Neji, Tenten y Ren.

Duraron aproximadamente 3 horas en recorrer toda la área turística. Regresaron al hotel para una rica comida del lugar.

— Bien chicos, me temo que aquí termina mi Tour...— decía Riku —

Riku, después de una gran sonrisa y darles las llaves a cada pareja. Neji tras una mueca de inconformidad puesto que tendría que dormir con Tenten, no por incomodidad, sino porque ahora si estarían por completo SOLOS.

— ¡Yaaay! Ahora, tenemos la aldea para todos nosotros... Oye frentuda, miré que de regreso al Hotel había una...— Ino murmuró algo a Sakura en el oído, ella atenta a lo que decía abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Mis ojos no mienten

—¿Porqué yo no lo miré? — Se preguntaba la chica peli-rosa

—Porque no tienes el mismo Ojo de Águila com yo frentuda... esto— señalando la frente— te impide ver bien...

— ¡¿Qué dijiste cerda?!

— ¡Lo que escuchaste frentuda!

— ¡¿Quieres pelear eehh?!

— Aquí van de nuevo.... — dijo Sasuke con un suspiro, Sai solo sonreía y mostraba un libro

— Aquí dice que si pelean demasiado es porque se tienen mucho aprecio...

Las chicas seguían discutiendo de cosas sin sentido y los demás le seguían a un par de metros detrás para no ser victimas de los golpes que se daban entre ellas. Depronto ambas se detuvieron para mirarse entre ellas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios volteando a ver al resto de los shinobis. Tomaron de los brazos a Hinata, Tenten y Ren para meterse en una tienda la cual era rosa por completo y las ventanas negras, Temari les siguió sin decir comentario alguno.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo algo confusos por la situación, Sasuke y Sai entraron para sacar a sus novias 20 minutos después pero Sasuke fué el primero en salir escasos minutos después con sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia abajo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Oe teme... teme... — decía Naruto a su amigo —¿Qué te pasa?

No hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

—Esto es interesante.... miren...

Neji y Naruto miraron a Sai salir del lugar con un libro nuevo leyendolo atentamente. Ambos se acercaron para mirar de que se trataba puesto que tenia la portada color rojo con adornos dorados y al ver el contenido ambos se alejaron de el. Neji desvió su mirada disimulando su sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas mientras que Naruto, más rojo que un tomate miraba a Sai.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre... ver eso?

Sai le miró atento

— No se de que me hablas... tu haz leído las obras de Jiraya-sama... que es exactamente lo mismo...

— No es lo mismo ... _eso_... tiene imágenes... de personas _reales_...

— ¡oh! esto... bueno...La mujer de la tienda fué muy amable en ofrecerlo, dice que voy a complacer a Ino— Los 4 shinobis le miraron con reprobación— pero creo que será Naruto el que necesite de esto...

— Mendokuse... no puedo creer que no sepan a que tienda entraron esas problemáticas mujeres.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Volvimos...! — decía una alegre Ino, seguida por una Sakura también algo alegre, y junto a ellas Hinata y Tenten completamente sonrojadas y ambas con una bolsita rosa con rojo en sus manos, Ren salió justo detrás de ellas.

— ¡¿Hi-Hinata-sama usted tambien?!

— E..etto...

Sai sonrió por completo.

— Lo sabía... como Hinata-san no es complacida por Naruto ya que su **** es muy pequeño tubo que comprar algo que le diera placer.

Sakura e Ino agarraron a una inconsiente Hinata mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru agarraron con fuerza a Naruto el cual queria extrangular a Sai, quien seguía con su sonrisa

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¡ DEJA DE MIRAR MI ****!, SI TANTO TE GUSTAN LOS *****, PARA MI QUE ERES GAY Y ESTAS CON INO PARA DISIMULAR! ¡HENTAI! ¡HENTAI!

Ahora a quien tenían que detener era a Ino.

— Dime Hinata-san— habló Sai como si lo otro no le importase — ¿Qué compraste?

La chica aún seguía roja.

— Ella no lo compró por su cuenta... la chica del mostrador se los regaló...

Sai le miró

— Oh, tu también compraste Tenten-san...

La chica igual se sonrojo y los demás vieron a Tenten

— Tenten no te creí capaz... — decía Naruto

— Todas las mujeres son iguales— decía Shikamaru viendo lo que su novia Temari traía en su bolsita rosa

— Ya veo... como Neji-san no te hace caso...

Las chicas miraron asustadas a Sai por el comentario, pero en cambio, Tenten soltó la carcajada.

— Puede ser...

Neji miró molesto a Tenten y los demás rieron algo nerviosos.

— ¿Ren-san también compró?

Las miradas se fijaron en la joven la cual levanto ambos brazos con unas bolsas bastante grandes, los presentes solo dejaron caer una gota en sus nucas.

Después de todos lo demás contratiempos, al fin llegaron denuevo al hotel, Temari, la cual era la más serena de todos -por el momento- llamó a las chicas para irse directamente al gazer antes de irse a dormir. Los chicos fueron al mini-bar. Después de unas cuantas ¨piñas coladas¨ y unas cuantas charlas de misiones, Naruto se marchó del bar con la escusa de estar muy cansado.

— Ese dobe nunca cambiará...

— Está enamorado.. dejalo... tsk...

— ... yo también me iré

— ¿Enamorado? — Dijo con burla Sasuke.

— Ni de broma...

Neji se marchó del lugar a paso seguro. Sintiendo las miradas de los otros 3 shinobis a su espalda.

— Heh... ¿tanto se aburre de nosotros que prefiere estar solo..?— comentó Sasuke una vez desaparecida la imagen del Hyuga y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

— Mendokuse... no se como Tenten lo soporta tanto...

— Tengo una pequeña duda... — Sasuke y Shikamaru voltearon a ver a Sai — Si los dormitorios están del lado oeste... ¿Porqué Naruto fué del lado este...?

— Ese dobe... — dijo Sasuke con pesar — se ha de haber equivocado y fue al lado de los ba-

El pelinegro y el problemático entendieron la razón.

En otra parte del Resort....

Neji caminaba hacia su habitación compartida con Tenten, con las manos en los bolsillos y la ceja fruncida por los recientes acontecimientos. Sobretodo la curiosa visita a la _Tienda Rosa_ la cual nunca imaginó a Tenten ni a Hinata en ella.

¨_Pero no fué su culpa_¨ habló su conciencia ¨ _Ino y Sakura las metieron a la fuerza_¨. Neji abrió la puerta de la habitación

_¡Ah...ah! Oh sí... uumm... ¡Ahh!_

_Miró a Tenten masajeandose y con un curioso aparato entre sus pechos y una mirada llena de lujuria y algo de sudor que le daba un aspecto bastante tentador, junto con su ropaje levemente abierto y por muy encima de sus muslos, no dejando mucho a la imaginación y sus constantes gemidos..._

Neji meneó con fuerza su cabeza. Denuevo hechó un vistaso a la habitación encontrandola vacía. La mente le jugaba de una manera... cruel.

Se metió a la habitación y justo antes de cerrar la puerta miró a una persona curiosamente vestida encaminándose directo al lado de los termales. Entrecerrando sus ojos salió del dormitorio para seguirle. A paso lento y sin mucho interés aparente iba a unos cuantos pasos atrás de la persona.

— ¡Ah! —Neji no se dió cuenta al momento en que chocó con una de las maido del lugar, ambos perdieron un poco el equilibrio y lo que la chica traía en brazos- una gran pila de toallas- calleron al piso — ¡lo siento! No me he fijado donde iba... bueno... no podía ver bien...

— Permitame ayudarle.. — dijo de inmediato Neji agarrando con rapidez las toallas y fijandose por donde se había escabullido la persona que perseguía. Sin éxito alguno. — Tsk... le he perdido...

Por otra parte, las chicas conversaban tranquilamente en las aguas termales, ya casi eran las únicas en el lugar, puesto que había como 2 o 3 personas más pero ya se preparaban para salir. Las 5 kunoichis sentadas en semi círculo recargadas en unas piedras enormes relajaban su cansado cuerpo en tan maravilloso lugar mientras seguían con discusiones típicas de reunión de sabado por la noche. Las otras chicas que estaban en el mismo lugar se habían marchado, más una_ cuarta persona _seguía en los vestidores.

— ¡Aaahh! esto si que es vida... ¡adoro venir a las aguas temales!

— Es verdad... es muy relajante...

— No tanto como terminar una misión con éxito

— Hablando de éxitos en misiones... Hinata... — la chica miró a Ino— realmente tienes 2 muy buenas armas

— ¿Eh?

— Es verdad...

— N-no tu también Te-Temari san...

— Si Hinata... ¿ cómo le hiziste para que fueran tan grandes?

— Si... pásale la receta a Sakura... — se oye movimiento del agua— porque mira... está plana...

— ¡o-oye! ¡No me toques! ¡aaah!

— Mira... no tiene nada...

— ¡De-Deja de tocarme cerda!

La otra persona en el lugar esuchaba detrás de una pared de madera

— ¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué demonios hacen allí? Urghh.. no puedo ver...

— Ni podrás... — la otra persona dió un pequeño brinquito — No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos esta vez... Naruto...

Después de una nube de humo y una expresión de aguafiestas por parte del rubio añadió

— Neji... tu también estás aquí así que...

— Pero miren... Tenten no se queda atrás...

Neji y Naruto se miraron entre ellos.

—¿ D-de que hablas Temari?

— Es verdad... tras esas ropas holgadas no se te nota mucho pero... ah es verdad ¿usas sport bra verdad? así no se te notan tanto....

— Chicas eso no.... ¡Ahh!

— ¡I-Ino-san!

— ¡Son reales! No son operadas como creí que serían...

Neji y Naruto tragaron en seco.

— ¡ Deja de tocarme Ino!... oh no... ¡ No te atrevas a pensar en tocar a Hina-chan o yo misma te voy a...!

— ¡N-no es esa la idea! Quiero que le pasen el truco a la frentuda...

—Eso es verdad... Sakura-chan está plana como una tabla de surf...

— ¡¿ A QUIEN LE DICES TABLA DE SURF?!

Naruto tardó mas en decir ¨Bye¨ que en desaparecer y dejar a Neji en el lugar quien apenas cuando reaccionaba un Kunai se le atravesó en el camino.

— ¡¿Neji?!

El chico con lentitud torció un poco su torso para ver a la kunoichi que le había gritado, siendo cubierta solo por una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo.

— Tenten.. ¿como puedes salir vestida así?

— ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!

— Kami... lo creía de Naruto... pero no de tí Neji... tan serio que te ves... — decía Temari

— Es..esperen.. ¿no creeran que yo...?

— ¡HENTAI!

* * *

— Baka... Naruto...

Neji había regresado después de escapar de una furiosa Tenten y de la mortal Sakura y apenas vivir para contarlo. Después de la escabullida de Naruto, había decidido no volver a tratar de detenerlo aunque le costara la vida... -que minutos atrás casi le costaba- y que él recibiera el castigo. De mala gana sabía que llegando Tenten nuevamente le aplicaría la ley del hielo

_No me molesta en lo absoluto, prefiero el silencio..._

Pero las miradas de furia y desconfianza... eso sí que le dolería.

Agarró sus cosas para sacar su yukata para poder dormir cuando las cosas de Tenten cayeron junto a las de el. Con pesar se agachó para recogerlas cuando miró la bolsa rosa que también se había caído junto con su contenido. Tomó en su mano una cajita que le llamó la atención leyendola:

_MicroOrb_

Una sonrisa apareció en el fino rostro del Hyuga

— Oh sí... me divertiré un poco cuando llegues Tenten...

* * *

Bueno un capi...raro haha...

¿que les parecio?

Quiero agradecer a **Vistoria** por dejarme usar su lema _**Neji es un Sucio**_, claro, ¡todas lo sabemos!

Espero les haya gustado este pequeñin. Proximamente habrá **lemmon** ...osea.. **EN EL SIG. CAPIII** ...! despues de k las chicas disfrutaran de meterse a la_ Tienda Rosa._.. xD creanme k no me entere de esa tienda de una bonita manera XD. Sii pervertidas Neji saldrá por fin con sus suciedades XD y con respecto a lo que salió y saldrá notese que Rennie - mi adorada amigui- me ha hechado la mano con esta... Ansío por poner ya el lemmon.. ooohh si, muchas ideas en nuestras mentes pervertidas... sii Neji ya entro en Hentai Mode On después de haber _chismeado_ en las cosas de Tenten...!!!

¡¡ Neero amore mío gracias x tus consejos !!

Yorokobi: alegría

Qi Pao: Vestimenta tradicional China

Espero dejen review!! haran a esta pobre autora feliz...!

Oh, y si tienen ideas pueden decirmelas, saben que las pongo XD

**Chica anime-4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-

Normalmente, nunca mostraba mis intenciones hacia los demás. La máscara de _no me importa en lo absoluto lo que digas _siempre funcionaba para que dejaran de hacerme preguntas estúpidas las cuales solo cierto rubio hiperactivo le encantaba seguir insistiendo. La faceta que toda konoha conocía no es más que un _segundo yo_, ya que el Neji verdadero sólo se ha descubierto frente a Tenten, y en muy contadas ocasiones...

O talvez...

_Incontables_ en un futuro no muy lejano...

Desde que descubrí el curioso juguete de Tenten no he parado de pensar que tantas cosas haré, mi mente en estos momentos solo piensa una cosa y se que la castañita que tengo como amiga al principio se negará.

Pero no por nada me tienen catalogado como genio.

Pasados aproximadamente 30 minutos desde mi olímpico escape de una muerte segura por parte de unas kunoichis furiosas, Tenten regresó a la habitación. Me miró con furia pero supongo que mi media sonrisa la cual no se borraba de mi rostro, la hizo enfureserse más.

— ¿Qué estás mirando...?

— ¿ Sabías que... te ves completamente diferente cuando estás molesta?

— Ah... ¿enserio? ¡No me digas!

Ella agarró su futón separándolo del mío. Yo simplemente seguía en mi lugar.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

— ¿Cuál fué tu primera pista?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Talvez tu forma de contestar, las miradas que me matarían, tu forma de evadirme, y tus comentarios a voz baja de clara molestia.

— Sínico

Instantes después, que fué aproximadamente 2 segundos, estaba detrás de ella, hablándole al oído.

— ¿Tu lo crees..? No creo que sepas el significado de esa palabra.. o si la usaste bien...

Tenten, enojada, me lanzó un kunai, admito, que esa mirada me agrada de ella. Su yukata se abrió un poco por el movimiento.

— ¡Eres una idiota!

— Y tu una pervertida.

_¿Y tú no?_ Habló una vocesita en mi cabeza. Preferí ignorarla.

Mostré en mi mano, el curioso aparato que Tenten ¨guardaba ¨, su mirada de furia se cambió automáticamente por una de sorpresa y verguenza

— E-eso no es mi-mío...

Una media sonrisa, eso fué lo que provocó a Tenten una miradita de miedo como si leyera mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

— Oh... ¿creíste que no lo había visto...? Por si no mal lo recuerdo Sai decía que lo habías comprado porque yo no te... satisfacía...

Miré como Tenten se ponía colorada y algo nerviosa. Oh sí... sabía que iba a disfrutar cada momento...

— Sa-Sai sabe que entre nosotros no hay nada...

— Pero podría comenzar ahora ¿no..?

— P-porsupuesto que no...

Dijo nerviosa volteando a otro lado, yo sonreí de manera comprometedora, por su expresión dejé mucho a su imaginación

— ¿Qué pasa...tienes miedo de disfrutarlo cierto...?

— ¿Miedo de ti? debes estar jugando

Tenten trató de ocultar su rostro, yo simplemente la empezé a rodear. Cual león acecha a su presa...

— Mirate...tu sola me dejas mucho a mi mente...solo...esperas...a que actúe

— ¡Claro que no Neji!

— ¿No...? Mírate...

— ¡N-Neji alejate!

Le miraba de forma seductora, a cada paso que daba hacia ella, Tenten lo retrocedía, hasta que la acorralé en una pared. Y ella insistía en alejarme. Mis manos tomaron las suyas subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

—Solo escúchate...cada palabra es una mentira ya que estas deseosa — me acerqué a su rostro, me detube en un último momento y le hablé al oído— de que provemos ese lindo jugetito tuyo...

— Neji...n-no sigas...

Dijo sonrojada, yo simplemente no podía ocultar la media sonrisa de mi rostro que aún dibujaba.

— ¿Porqué...? lo disfrutas...¿o me negarás ese hecho?

— Yo no lo disfruto...

Por el tono de su voz, supuse que lo disfrutaba y que talvez me costaría sacárselo, así que opté por pegar más mi cuerpo al de ella, pasando de manera lenta y con suaves movimientos mis dedos por su cintura bien delineada.

— Si tan sólo escucharas el lujurioso tono de tu voz...

— No soy lujuriosa...

— Dime algo que no sepa — reí de forma sarcastica— se bien que así es.

— Neji...basta

— ¿Me piensas negar algo que se nota disfrutas demasiado?

— B-basta... Ne-Neji tu no eres así...

— Ahora lo soy... tu tienes la culpa, tu y este aparatito que hizo funcionar mi mente...

Tenten al momento de sentir mis manos en sus pechos soltó un gemido haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás...

— ¿Qué estás mirando...?

Parpadeé un instante al momento que despertaba de mi mundo pervertido observando a Tenten que, apesar de ahora si estar en la realidad, tenía la misma expresión que en mi cabeza mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...

_O una Tenten suplicando por..._

— ¿ Sabías que... te ves completamente diferente cuando estás molesta?

— Ah... ¿enserio? ¡No me digas!

Ella agarró su futón separándolo del mío. Y seguimos con el _Deja-vú_.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

— ¿Cuál fué tu primera pista?

Me encogí de hombros, justo como en mi cabeza.

— Talvez tu forma de contestar, las miradas que me matarían, tu forma de evadirme, y tus comentarios a voz baja de clara molestia.

La chica solo me ignoró mientras hacía su futón más lejos de mí y se alistaba para dormir. Sonreí de lado y me acomodé en mi respectivo futón. Momentos después escuché un chirrido y oh sorpresa, Tenten había puesto un biombo entre ambos, al verme ella solo sacó la lengua y desapareció en su lado de la habitación.

Reí por lo bajo. Tenten podría llegar a ser infantil.

* * *

Desperté ya entrada la noche, abrí un ojo para ver a Tenten en una mesita a un lado del mini armario sirviéndose agua. Mi atención seguía en ella al ver que se acercaba al armario para agarrar una manta y que cayera un objeto al piso, el cual reconocí al instante. Ella rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos y volteó a verme, yo cerré mis ojos aparentando seguir dormido, abrí uno con cuidado al sentir las pisadas cuidadosas de la chica al pasar a un lado mio para regresar a su improvisado futón.

Escuché un leve ¨Kami-sama... te mataré algún día Ino...¨ con un tono algo sombrío pero con un deje de miedo también. Mi curiosidad me ganó al momento de escuchar un sonidito y a Tenten soltar un ¨¡Hay!¨.

Activé el Byuakugan... Si Hiashi-sama me viera... diría que soy la deshonra del clan... usando la técnica de mi linaje para espiar a Tenten...

La chica tenía en sus manos el aparato el cual veía que se movía... osease.. lo había prendido _aparentemente_ por accidente. La ví titubear un momento pero acercó el aparato prendido a sus pechos un poco, ella dió un respingo al igual que yo...

¿Realmente... VA a usarlo?

— Uh... umm...

Tenten cerró sus ojos mientras movía un poco de arriba a abajo el aparato apretando sus pechos con sus antebrazos al momento que lo dejaba un rato entre ellos... así se veían... grandes... lo quitó de entre ellos y miré como en su batita tan delgada se formaban dos botoncitos... Tenten con sus ojos entrecerrados puso la punta del aparato en uno de ellos e hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mordiendose el labio inferior ahogando un gemido... así que era sensible en esa área...

Ella bajó el aparato lentamente, yo tragué en seco notando sus intenciones al verla mover una de sus piernas separandolas pero no de las rodillas y estas algo en alto. Su yukata bajó un poco lentamente dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas las cuales abrió muy poco e introdujo entre ellas el aparato.

— ¡Ah!

Tenten puso un brazo en el futón para no caerse de espaldas. con su mano libre, la cual me dejaba ver perfectamente que es lo que hacía, y empezó a acariciarse la entrepierna con el aparato. Ella apretaba sus labios para no gemir, pero se seguían escuchando vagamente, y uno que otro no podía seguía con movimientos lentos en su entrepierna rozando el aparato con su sexo...

Ahora tenía una panorámica imagen frente a mi...

Y una _incomodidad_ en mi entrepierna...Mi mano bajó y acaricié un poco mi zona para que no doliera tanto...

— Ah... ¡Aahh!.. Ummmhh... ahh.. ¡¡ahhh!!— Noté que Tenten empezó a moverse y sus piernas temblaban un poco mientras movía más rapido el aparato, al igual que yo mi mano por sobre la tela— Aahhh.. aahhh!!— Eltono que usaba era de completo placer... creo que ella no tardaría tanto en venirse a como la veía

—Ahh...— Esta vez, fuí yo quien gimió un poco, pero Tenten ni lo notó.

—Ahhh.... ¡Ah! y-ya.. ya lle...llego...—Tenten arqueó su espalda hacia atrás. Empezó a respirar algo agitado y con un pequeño impulso hacia arriba... — ¡Ahh! ¡Neji!

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa...

¿Llegó al climax.. pensando en mí?

— Umm... Neji...

De un momento a otro, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo... tumbando el biombo y ver por unos momentos la cara de susto de Tenten, pero eso cambio por una de sorpresa al verme encima de ella. Al darme cuenta de esto, senti un hormigueo en mis mejillas, Tenten estaba en las mismas que yo.

— Ne...Neji... ¿Qué... qué ha-haces...? ¡aah!

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo.. empezé besando el cuello de Tenten, lentamente, según mi conciencia me decía para disfrutarlo más. Escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Tenten mientras lo hacía y una de mis manos pasaba por su cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta encerrar en mi mano uno de sus pechos. La reacción de cierta castaña me encantó

_— ¨ Pero miren... Tenten no se queda atrás... tras esas ropas holgadas no se te nota mucho pero... ¿usas sport bra verdad? así no se te notan tanto...._¨

Hablé en su oído, esas habían sido las palabras de sus amigas en las aguas termales y ahora yo lo comprobaba, mi mano masajeaba sin pena alguna la anatomía de Tenten y lo único que salía de sus labios eras gemidos ahogados, lentamente le fuí quitando la yukata, mientras aún le besaba el cuello y con mi mano libre le descubría su piel bronceada. Sus pechos quedaron por completo al descubierto, separandome de ella un poco, admiré la musa debajo de mi, solo cubierta de los brazos por la yukata blanca y una pieza de ropa interior, la mirada de Tenten era de verguenza así como sus mejillas delataban.

— Ne...Neji... Ne... ¡Neji!— callé por unos instantes a Tenten usando mis labios para saborear otra parte de su cuerpo, sus pechos, los cuales ya tenían una reacción conforme a mis caricias y las anteriores de ella, lamiendo uno mientras acariciaba el otro, le di un pequeño mordisco al que saboreaba y Tenten arqueó la espalda— ¡Ah!

— Esto... esto pensabas... imaginabas como se sentía ser acariciada por mí...

Una sonrisa no se podía borrar de mi rostro al momento en que mordisqueé el que Tenten era sensible, la expresion de su rostro como el de su cuerpo delataba por completo lo que sus labios trataban de ocultar.

—Ah.. s-sí... ah.. sigue...

— No pensaba parar...

Esuchaba a Tenten gemir constantemente por mis caricias, sus constantes movimientos de aquí y allá, arqueando un poco la espalda.

Me encantaba. Simplemente me encantaba.

Bajé mi mano lentamente hacia la parte más sensible de ella, la cual me miró sorprendida al saber mis intenciones.

— Ne-Neji no lo... ¡AH!

— Mira nada más... Estás por completo mojada...— dije mientras acariciaba sobre su ropa interior, ví que Tenten subió un poco la cintura, y se tapó la boca con una mano, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y su otra mano se aferraba a la sábana con fuerza— No... no te tapes la boca.. quiero escucharte gemir... te ayudaré...

Me estiré un poco sin dejar de acariciarla para alcanzar el objeto con el cual se satisfacía hace instantes y lo pasé por su zona.

— ¡Wooaaahhh! — dijo levantándose un poco, moví un poco su panti para intentar ... — ¡No!

Le miré algo confundido.

—¿No quieres que..?

— No... no quiero... esto... so-soy... soy virgen...

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el aparato y me quitaba de encima de ella, pero me detubo con una mano. Le miré a los ojos notando que me pedía algo... hize una mueca y Tenten escondió su mirada bajo el fleco. Con verguenza.

—¿Deseas...ser mía? ¿Deseas que tu virginidad sea mía?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta.

—Neji...estoy algo nerviosa...n-no tengo experiencia— la vi sonrojarse lo cual me encantó mucho más...no puedo negar que adoro verla asi

—Descuida... estoy igual— le dije para calmar su miedo. La vi ponerse más nerviosa eso me intriga porque no quiero que tema el hacer esto— ¿Tienes miedo?

—s...si tengo miedo

Sonreí.

— Haré que olvides ese miedo...

Seguí besandole el cuello mientras que con mi mano derecha, bajaba lentamente lo único que traía puesto -en forma- Tenten, al dejarlo a la altura de las rodillas yo me levante un poco para quitarme mi yukata, mi entrepierna me empezaba a molestar de sobremanera. Tenten detubo mis manos en ese momento mirándome con timidez. Entendiendo el mensaje solo asentí en lo que ella con manos temblorosas me despojaba de mis prendas. Se sonrojó por completo al verme _listo_ para lo que seguía.

Una vez ambos tal cual llegamos al mundo, la tomé en brazos mientras con un movimiento entraba en ella.

— ¡AAhh! — Tenten se aferró a mí, yo la agarré de la cintura y con el brazo libre me recargaba en el piso, empezé con movimientos suaves para que ella se acostumbrara a mi.

Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, la sentí tensa al momento en que poco a poco rompía la barrera que marcaba su pureza. Sentí las uñas de Tenten en mi espalda.

—No temas... ya pasó... ahora disfrutemos

Sujete su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, empezé a moverme lentamente, sentí como dejaba a Tenten sin su virtud y como después de eso como ella también se movía lentamente a un compás que ambos disfrutamos. Tenten estaba algo estrecha, al principio a ambos nos dolió, pero ese dolor poco a poco fué desapareciendo dando lugar a algo que por primera vez experimenté. Digo... antes lo había hecho yo solo... pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Nuevamente la tomé de la cintura y mis embestidas fueron más fuertes, junto con nuestros gemidos. Tenten se aferraba más a mí y yo a su placentero baile que duró hasta que ambos nos rendimos al placer máximo acompañado de un gemido que ambos escuchamos en nuestros oídos. Para mí, fué música.

Sentí como mi escencia salía para quedarse en Tenten, ella dió un pequeño respingo. Se separó de mí un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Ne..Neji... tú...

— No quedarás embarazada... si es lo que te preocupa.— La separé un poco de mi, sin separarnos aún de aquella unión, y toqué con un poco de chackra unos puntos en su vientre. Ella me miró confusa— Estos puntos bloquearán tu sistema reproductor por aproximadamente... 5 días suficientes como para...

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

— Hiashi-sama me dijo por si necesitaba eso de emergencia.

Ambos nos quedamos serios hasta que recuperamos el aliento. Tenten para ese momento ya se había recargado en mí.

— Eso fué... increíble...

Sonreí nuevamente mientras la tomé por la cintura otra vez y prácticamente la pegué a la pared.

— Esto aún no termina... Tenten...

Y el segundo Round empezó.

-.-.-.-.-

Los dos nos dejamos caer en el futón, completamente cansados, Tenten apenas y recargó su cabeza en mí cayó dormida, mientras que yo cerraba los ojos con una sonrsa en el rostro... Mañana disfrutaría nuevamente de lo ocurrido hoy, miré una bolsa junto a mi equipaje. Pero eso no importa...

Tenten era _mía_.

* * *

Bueno un capi...raro haha...

¿que les parecio?

Quiero agradecer a **Vistoria** por dejarme usar su lema _**Neji es un Sucio**_, claro, ¡todas lo sabemos!

Espero les haya gustado este pequeñin... y el lemmon tambien... ¡uff! imaginarme a Neji espiando a Tenten y analizando cada reaccion si k es demashiiiiado para mi... Y no fué tan lemmon asi como me lo imaginaba xk las demás ideas serán para el proximo capi... o si Tenten no sabes lo k te espera...

Desgraciada como la odio XD

Espero dejen review!! haran a esta pobre autora feliz...!

Oh, y si tienen ideas pueden decirmelas, saben que las pongo XD

**Chica anime-4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

Como todos saben, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así haría la seria mucho mas Yaoi con Sasuke y Naruto ( digo ya k todas sabemos k sin Yaoi Naruto se cancela como dice Fiory Party XD ) y más apariciones de Neji...

* * *

Me desperté lentamente con una sonrisa notoria en mi rostro. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi hombro derecho donde descanzaba la cabeza de Tenten.

Aún mantenía mi sonrisa... Tenten me había dado su virginidad anoche... Una duda abarcó mi mente...

¿Había sido por... _calentura_.. o porque _quería_ ser _mía_?

Hize memoria de lo acontecido horas antes. La forma en que me dijo que aún era virgen, cómo me pidió que la tomara, durante... y después de _ello_.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo.

Con bastante cuidado acosté a Tenten en el futón- con cuidado de no despertarla y de no enredarme con las sábanas como ella estaba, literalmente en _tamal_- , tomando algo de ropa de mi mochila y metiéndome al baño para una ducha rápida. Entré a la regadera sintiendo la frialdad del agua en mí -no pretendía bañarme con caliente...- recorriendo mi cuerpo, dejé que me cayera directo al rostro e instantes después agaché la cabeza para que mojara mi cabello, abrí los ojos notando un poco el agua de color rojo. Sonreí un poco de lado.

Ésa había sido _nuestra_ primera vez...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— O-Ohayo Neji nii-san...

— Ohayo Hinata-sama.

20 minutos después de mi ducha y de ¨arreglarme ¨ con cuidado de no despertar a la Bella Durmiente de Tenten, por fin bajé al comedor de nuestra área para desayunar el buffet todos así como lo habían planeado las chicas el día anterior. Me senté de a un lado de Hinata-sama y su escandaloso novio, enfrente de mi las otras 2 parejas las cuales parecían pelear todo el bendito día por la misma razón.

Suspiré.

¿Acaso no existe la cordura en sus pequeñas mentes...?

—Etto.. Neji nii-san... ¿ Dónde está Tenten san?

Aparenté indiferencia encogiendome de hombros y tomar un pedazo de pan y darle una mordida.

— Eeehh.. Neji, ¿será acaso que la dejaste exausta?

La pelea de Ino y Sakura terminó abruptamente mientras me miraban con curiosidad y cierto asombro. Yo seguía con mi máscara de indiferencia y serenidad.

— No sé de que hablas Naruto.— nuevamente le dí una mordida al pan tostado, sintiendo aún las miradas de 2 comadres fijas en mí — Si me disculpan quisiera comer mientras no me miran, hacen que se me amargue la comida...

Les dí una mirada glaciar y ellas dieron un respingo para sonreir nerviosamente y regresar - a su frío, les aseguro- plato con el desayuno.

— Neji nii-san no deberías ser asi con I-Ino san y Sa-Sakura san...

Mi respuesta fué sencilla, levantarme de mi lugar e ir por un plato de avena.

— Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno — dijo Ino — ¿Cómo durmieron chicos?

— El lugar es muy tranquilo, muy acogedor, definitivamente voy a promocionar este lugar en Suna

— Siempre y cuando no estés aquí para asegurarte... escandalosa mujer problemática...

— Calla Mister Lágrimas...

— Tsk.. Problemática

Pasé a ignorar nuevamente los comentarios de los presentes tomándome mi tiempo sirviéndome la avena, prepararla y probarla para que de perdida, algo en la mañana saliera bien. Fuí nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban el resto escuchando comentarios que intentaba ignorar pero por el tópico, me fué imposible.

— ¡... y Hinata no dejaban dormir!

Seguía comiendo apesar de que sólo subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la cara roja de Hinata-sama y un Naruto con expresión... la verdad no se qué expresión sería esa, mientras que Ino prácticamente se les ponía encima.

— ¡ Cuando estén a solas, háganlo de preferencia en silencio !

Dejé de comer por un instante, prestando mi atención ante los comentarios.

— Eh... Ino...

— ¡ Pobre Hinata, no se como te soporta Naruto!

Mi mano se fué cerrando lentamente hasta formar un puño.

— Ino...

— La linda Hinata inocente con un moustro como tu...

1...2...3... respira, no puedes armar una escena de sobre protección a tu prima en este lugar... Naruto... estás oficialmente muerto cuando pises las afueras del Spa.

— I-Ino san...

— ¿Qué?

Ino volteó a verme al ser yo señalado con la mirada de miedo de Sakura, en ese preciso momento no sabía si descargar la ira que tenía dentro mío con Ino por sus comentarios a la luz del día con todos presentes o a Naruto que le había puesto una mano encima a Hinata-sama... y al parecer al fin usó la poca materia gris que tiene, puesto que se arrodilló ante mi haciendo reverencias a lo tonto.

— ¡Neji! pe-perdóname... lo-lo hize sin querer yo...

Me levanté agarrándolo del cuello.

—¿ Admites que ... te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a Hinata sama...?

— Bueno... no sólo una mano..

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Escuché como los demás se paraban.

— Eres un...

— ¿Qué pasa aquí...?— Desvié mi mirada observando a Tenten que recién entraba al pequeño salón. A pesar de estar cambiada y con el cabello algo mojado recogido en una coleta alta, traía la cara de cansancio a más no poder, pasó su mirada por todos hasta que llegó a mí — ¡Neji! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suelta a Naruto!

Tenten se hacercó a mí tratando de soltar mi agarre a Naruto. Al ver los intentos de ella y la cara de susto del idiota rubio, lo solté de manera brusca y el cayó al piso.

— Hmp...

Fuí por mi plato para dejarlo en servicio, cuando escuché a Temari hablar.

— Eh.. bien... Tenten, ¿Cómo dormiste..?

— No tan bien... Neji... Neji no me dejaba dormir.

Quise ignorar el comentario, pero la bendita curiosidad - la cual no era muy común en mí... no, se le llama buscar información...- me hizo voltear ligeramente hacia ella.

— ¿ah, si? ¿Y eso..?

Tenten bostezó un poco.

— No dejaba de moverse en la cama... y de.. murmurar cosas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera del Spa, Tenten parecía no recordar nada respecto anoche y eso en cierta parte me molestaba, y porqué no admitirlo de una vez, me _decepcionaba_. No podía quitarme de la mente los momentos en que estube con ella, a pesar de que fueron un par de horas - y aunque no quisiera admitirlo por momento de debilidad mía respecto a tentaciones hacia la carne humana - los disfruté demasiado...

Caminé por las calles del pequeño pueblo que aún se miraban algunas tiendas terminando de arreglarse para ¨ La Gran Inaguración ¨, unas tiendas con bastantes colores, otros un poco más sombríos, comida, regalos, recuerdos, florerías, reposterías finas, hoteles y un...

— ¡ Woah ! ¿Este era mi regalo?

Desvié mi mirada observando a 4 muchachos enfrente de un puesto algo llamativo.

— Hai Kyosuke, ahora, disfrutalo.

— Okaerinasai, goshijin -sama— El sujeto quien respondía al nombre de Kyosuke, formó una sonrisa enorme al ser recibido por una... ¿Maid? de cabello algo largo castaño muy claro y.. muy proporcionada... — Pase por favor, le hemos estado esperando.

En cuando abrieron la puerta y tras un leve sonido de una campana, más... maid, se encontraban en la puerta con un pequeño pastel gritando ¨¡Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu! ¨, pero, eso no era lo que me llamó la atención, sino los trajes de las Maid muy bien elaborados y... algo cortos, todas con muy buen cuerpo... desvié un poco mi mirada, pero otro gritito me hizo volver al café, el grupo sonrió para después pasar. La maid que los había recibido volteó a verme y con una sonrisa se acercó a mí.

— Goshijin-sama — dijo aún sonriendome — ¿ Daijoubu deska ?

— ... Hai, daijoubu desu— seguí caminando y pasé por un lado de la chica

— Goshijin sama, ¿Ya se va?

— Tengo cosas que hacer.

— De-demmo, goshijin sama... ¿Gusta... un té o algo...?

Me detube unos instantes mirando la expresión de la chica frente a mí, suspiré.

— Talvez... un té y dango.

La chica sonrió para después hacer una reverencia e indicarme por donde pasar. Me llevó a una mesa pequeña y antes de irse hizo nuevamente una reverencia. Observé el lugar, parecía cómodo y como que ya tenían clientes frecuentes , puesto que ya había clientes -la mayoría hombres - que llamaban por sus nombres a las Maid-meseras y que reían con toda naturalidad, y había un par de privados en el cual uno estaba ocupado por el supuesto cumplañero.

— Shitsurei shimasu — dijo la chica dándome el té y los dangos — espero los disfrute goshijin sama.

— Arigatou... — dije sin más y tome un dango para comerlo.

— ¿ Usted es turista ? No lo había visto por aquí antes.

— Lo soy — dije sin más

— Oh... ya veo... — la maid se acercó a mí y me tomó del mentón, le miré sin comprender — tiene manchado sus labios por el dango goshijin sama... — al inclinarse más se le notaron sus... pechos, desvié la mirada y justo cuando iba a reclamar — listo, tenga cuidado...

— ¡Hotaru! — Otra maid rubia y con el traje más corto aún se puso al lado de la que me atendía en ese momento.. ¿acaso no pueden hacerse los trajes más.. decentes..? Pero... conozco una castaña que se vería muy bien en — Te están esperando en- oh... disculpe mi rudeza goshijin-sama — dijo haciendo una reverencia y haciendo notar su escote.

— No hay cuidado — dije tratando de tomar el té sin prestar atención a las maid frente a mí, nuevamente la chica que me atendió, Hotaru, se acercó a mí dandome un beso en la mejilla.

— Regrese pronto, goshijin sama, lo dejo en buenas manos...

Al decir esto pasó una de sus manos por mi hombro bajando por el brazo y después...

— ¡!

Hotaru rió un poco y me dió un pequeño beso en los labios, para marcharse de allí.

¿Qué demonios se creía para...?

Me levanté de mi lugar para seguirle, pasé por las demás mesas y unas maid me miraron al momento en que sonreían, pero solo tenía en la cabeza a Hotaru que se me perdía de vista entre la cosina y otro privado donde escuché algunos ruidos. Ví nuevamente a Hotaru salir del café por la puerta lateral y le seguí.

— ¡aaaaaahh! ¡Qué feo que me hayan hecho tirar el postre! Y apenas se ponía bueno...

— Así como tratar decentemente a tus clientes.

Le dije al momento que me acercaba a ella. Hotaru me vió y sonrió debilmente para jugar con un pequeño mechón de su cabello a los costados de su rostro.

— Gommen nee goshijin sama... lo dejé en-

— Como tu ¨goshijin sama¨ exijo respeto hacia mi persona... — la acorralé en el pequeño callejón pegándola a la pared— y hacia mi cuerpo.

— Goshijin sama... a-aquí no...

— ¿Te gusta tocar a la gente..? — pegué mi cuerpo al de ella — Maids pervertidas.

— Puedo hacerlo mejor Goshijin-sama.

— No habrá un-

Me separé por completo de Hotaru al sentir cerca un kunai directo a nosotros, rozándome el rostro, desvié mi mirada aunque sabía de mano quién había sido responsable de aquel ¨ataque¨.

— Maldito pervertido... ¿Después de divertirte conmigo te vas por una - ¡aaahh!

Y tan rápido como apareció, se marchó maldiciendo al aire.

— Goshijin sa-

— Gracias por el té y los dangos... — le dí lo correspondiente a mi consumo, a pesar de no estar deacuerdo— compermiso.

Escuché a Hotaru decir otra cosa la cual no le tomé importancia para salir a paso apresurado del pequeño cajellón, dí una mirada rápida por la calle sin encontrar a la persona quien me había atacado. Visualisé una salida de la calle la cual daba a un campo con bastantes árboles, por alguna razón, me sentí inclinado a ir hacia ese lugar. Fuí de manera lenta, sabiendo lo que posiblemente me esperaría. Llegué a la entrada del parque/campo, observé que habían unas cuantas familias con un picnic, niños jugando en los columpios, otros lanzándose bombas con agua -puesto que hacía algo de calor-, seguí caminando hasta internarme un poco en el lugar donde había bastantes árboles juntos, escuché un sonido vagamente familiar, guiándome por el mismo, caminé.

— ¡ Idiota ! Y yo preocupándome por el... estúpido pervertido...

Sonreí un poco de lado, al ver a Tenten tan enojada y usando a un pobre árbol como tiro al blanco.

— Pueden acusarte de dañar propiedad pública— moví mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho, siendo rozado nuevamente por un kunai— y por querer herir a tu compañero de equipo.

— ¡Hmp! ¡ Como si me importara !

Mi sonrisa no quiso desaparecer, aunque, se borraba poco a poco al ver la vestimenta de la chica frente a mí, traía un vestido azul sin mangas hasta la rodilla y con un pequeño escote, aún tenía sus peculiares chongitos, pero con unos listones un poco más oscuros del vestido colgando a sus lados.

— ¿Celosa ?

— ¡Para nada! — dijo mirándome — ¿Celosa? Tú el ¨ Perfecto sigo las reglas ¨ en un café de maids con servicio de pro- ¿qué demonios haces?— noté que ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa puesto que estaba junto a ella a escasos centrimetros de su rostro, el cual empezó a tomar color — ¡Ja! Como no te dejé terminar con la maid ...¿ vas a jugar conmigo?

— ¿Có-cómo...?

Tenten escondió su mirada.

— Me refiero... a lo de anoche...Debiste haberme esperado... de perdida... a que despertase...

— Dormías muy plácidamente, no creí conveniente despertarte y era algo tarde, por eso me fuí.

— Escusas... — dijo ella aún no convencida desviando su mirada aún — ¿Neji.. qué ha-haces...?

— No me gusta la ropa que traes puesta... — dije mientras mi mano estaba en su cintura, subiendo y bajando lentamente — otros podrían verte...

— Ne-Neji...

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

— Desde ayer... me perteneces... — dije tocando suavemente su cuello con mis labios, la escuché suspirar — ya sabes como soy...

La abrazé de la cintura atrayendola a mí completamente, Tenten puso las manos en mi pecho por inercia pero no me separó, ante esto, empezé a besarle el cuello escuchandole nuevamente suspirar mi nombre y sentir como ella apretaba mi yukata ante los pequeños besos que le daba. Subí lentamente mi mano por su espalda y al encontrar el zipper una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi rostro, bajándolo lentamente y sin despegar mis labios del cuello de la mujer entre mis brazos.

— Neji... a-aquí no... pervertido... n-nos... pueden ver...

— ¿Y acaso no crees...— dije en su oído— que lo hace más interesante... y exitante...?— La escuché suspirar nuevamente — tomaré eso como un sí.

Con cuidado la guié para agacharnos y quedar recostados sobre el pasto, mi mano aún en su espalda me facilitó el trabajo de acostale y antes de quitarla, le bajé un poco el tirante de su vestido azul, mientras yo quedaba casi encima de ella pero a su lado izquierdo.

— Oye... — bajé lentamente de su cuello al nacimiento de sus pechos, los cuales descubría lentamente — espera... ¡ahh! — aún por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, acaricié su pecho derecho, sabiendo ya de antemano que era sencible — Ne-Neji...

Las manos de Tenten estaban en mis hombros, subí un poco para besarle nuevamente el cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho, sus manos se cerraron un poco en puño, dándome a entender que disfrutaba de mis caricias. De nuevo, de manera lenta, bajé hasta sus dotes femeninos y lamiendo justo enmedio mi mano se metió en su sostén, sintiendo su pezón duro el cual no dudé en acariciarle.

— ¡ Ahhh..! ¡ Neji...!

Tenten arqueó un poco su espalda, me acomodé sobre ella para acariciarla con ambas manos y con movimientos circulares, al esucharle suspirar un poco más audible subí su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos, ella de inmediato se tapó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿ Qué pasa...?

— L-lo siento Neji... me-me da pena...

— ¿Después de lo de ayer...? — Ella se sonrojó denuevo— Vaya siendo kunoichi se supone que no debes mostrar nada...

— Calla Neji, para _esto_ no fuí entrenada...

— Déjame verte... — le dije al oído con voz ronca, la sentí temblar un poco — sé que no tienes.. nada de malo...

Ella aún con nerviosismo se descubrió lentamente, dejandome ver, con claridad, sus pechos. Mi mano nuevamente los tocó, esta vez sin ese molesto sostén que apretaba mi mano. Eran suaves y cómodas... El sentimiento del día anterior me invadió de nuevo y sin dudarlo las probé. Simplemente adoro el aroma que desprende el cuerpo de esta mujer, así como su sabor armonizado con esa melodía de placer saliendo de sus labios.

Mis labios pasaron a su pecho izquierdo, queriendola hacerle gritar, le sacaba unos hermosos sonidos mientras besaba, lamía y hasta le mordí un poco su pezón.

— ¡ AH !

Le escuché gritar. Aún dándole la atención k necesitaba en esa parte, bajé un poco mi otra mano para tocarle en otro lugar sensible. Sentí que Tenten se medio sentaba y se acercaba a mi cuello y..

— ¡ Ngh...!

Kami... Tenten me había besado y lamido la parte baja del oído... sentí como me estremecía al mismo tiempo en k ella seguía con su juego en esa zona... Sentí como ella me empujo levemente y me miró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Neji... — le escuché decir ahora con una mirada inocente — ¿ Quieres ver algo que pocas mujeres pueden hacer...?

Mi curiosidad aumentó al ver que se acariciaba sus pechos...

— A... a ver...

Ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, agachó su cabeza para... Kami sama... ¿Estaba lamiéndose sus pechos..? Tenten sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa - si no es de otra cosa- que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Ella continuó lamiendose el pezón y yo sentí como mi entrepierna era presionada con fuerza, verla saborearse me había exitado bastante. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y lamí junto a Tenten su pecho, ella se separó para darme lugar.

— No... hagámoslo juntos...

Pedí de nuevo con voz ronca. Tenten sonrío y empezamos a jugar ambos con su pezón duro, nuestras lenguas en unas cuantas ocasiones se tocaban y ella no dejaba de hacer sonidoa ahogados, ya que era el pezón izquierdo el que recibía nuestra atención. Sentía como mi entrepierna exigía un poco de esa atención, sentía la inquietud de mi miembro y las ganas de sentir su mano en el me vencieron, tomando una mano de Tenten y colocandola, justamente, sobre mi abultado pantalón.

Sentí sus dedos moviendolos por encima, sintiendo un poco y deseándolo, hasta que ella me pidió sentirlo en sí... Ambos bajamos un poco el pantalón quedando en parte del bóxer gris oscuro, ella me tocó nuevamente por encima, y después metió lentamente la mano por debajo del mismo.

— ¡ Ugh... Tenten...!

Simplemente maravilloso... la manera en que movia su mano un poco temblorosa... como tocaba la punta... quería gritar pero como ella decía tenía algo de inseguridad en que alguien nos viera... pensé que ella querría ver mi miembro así como me había dejado ver sus pechos y así lo hize. Tenten al verme al descubierto se sonrojó de inmediato y su mirada no la quitaba de mi miembro, acercó lentamente su mano para tocarme de nuevo, haciendolo esta vez de manera lenta, con solo un dedo delineando todo mi sexo, yo solo suspiré un poco, Tenten sopló y despues lamió..

— ¡ uuughh...!

Hize la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenten lamía lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, la cual prestaba un poco más de atención. Y vaya que le agradecía eso, el contacto de su lengua en mi miembro hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara en cada caricia, disfrutando plenamente, ella empezó a succionar... Kami... que sensación tan más placentera... lamía debajo de la cabeza... succionaba... lo introducía todo en su boca...

— ¿ Lo hago bien...?

Dijo mirándome y acariciándome con su mano.

— No te detengas... — Le ordené mientras empujaba su cabeza denuevo a que tomara atención en lo que hacía segundos atrás. Tenten siguió con lo mismo aumentando la velocidad de sus movientos y succiones continuas y yo sentía que en cualquier momento me vendría... no es que sea precoz, lo que me hacía Tenten era simplemente facinante — ¡ Te-Tenten me... ggh... !

Ella aceleró el paso. No aguanté más y tras un sonoro gemido me corrí en su boca, ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentirme y después me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Sacó mi miembro de su boca y lamió otra vez la punta del mismo. Gruñí un poco.

— Delicioso... y los sonidos que hacías eran tan hermosos... — de un rápido moviemiento nuevamente la puse debajo mío, sonreí de lado — ¿Neji...?

— Ahora haremos un dueto...—dije mientras ponía mis rodillas debajo de su cadera, para levantarla un poco, subí su pequeño vestido dejando ver sus bragas color azul también — Vaya, vienes muy combinada Tenten y... estás mojada... — sonreí al ver la reacción de su cuerpo en su entrepierna, pasé mi dedo rápidamente por esa zona causando que diera un pequeño brinco, lentamente ambas manos bajaron esa prenda, levante sus piernas como niña pequeña para retirarle por completo la tela, dejé una pierna de ella recargada en pecho y parte del hombro, la otra en mi cadera, dejándome ver su sexo. Ella cerró un poco sus piernas avergonzada.

— N-no me mires así...

— ¿ Y porqué no?— pregunté mientras separaba un poco sus piernas— ¿Acaso no puedo devolverte el favor...?

— ¿Desde cuando hablas tanto y regresas favores?

Sonreí de lado.

— Está bien.. menos plática... — dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su mojado y resbaloso sexo— mejor vayamos a la práctica...

Toqué su hinchado punto rosa que me llamaba desde que me había deshecho de la molesta prenda y ella respondió con un pequeño saltito y un gemido, empezé acariciandole con movimientos suaves y ella reaccionaba con movimientos de cadera y gemidos, aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco así como ella sus reacciones. Cambié de dedo ahora el pulgar tocando su clitoris y con mi otro dedo empezé a introducirlo en ella.

— ¡ Kyaaaahh...!— Mi dedo entró con mucha facilidad, al verla como movía sus caderas junto con sus gemidos introduje otro dedo y mi mano aumentó la velocidad de mis movimientos, disfrutando el ver que Tenten gozaba mis caricias temblando ligeramente — N...no... N..Neji...— Sentí como Tenten empezó a temblar un poco más cuando mis caricias eran rápidas— ¡No!

Ella me detubo y le miré.

— ¿ Qué pasa..?

Ella se sonrojó.

— Qui..quiero que ... bueno... — ella tocó un poco mi miembro — quiero ser... una contigo...

Sonreí un poco al verla tan deseosa y cumplí su petición. Puse mi miembro en su entrada y empuje levemente, solo introduciendo la punta. Tenten arqueó un poco su espalda cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños, empujé un poco más... La sensación de estar dentro de Tenten era maravillosa, sentía ambos sexos temblar un poco, y la poca fricción al entrar en ella. Al estar por completo dentro de Tenten, nuevamente me acomodé un poco empezandome a mover, ella empezó a gemir, su espalda estaba algo curveada y su cadera un poco recargada en mis piernas.

Instantes después me incliné un poco a ella y Tenten me abrazó, yo nuevamente me senté ahora con ella encima mío y ambos empezamos a _cabalgar_, ambos gimiendo en el oído del otro y con movimientos circulares que ambos habíamos disfrutado la noche anterior. La fricción de nuestros sexos al sentir esta unión reaccionaba con pequeñas temblorinas muy placenteras. Ambos dabamos de nuestra parte y medio ahogábamos los sonidos por si alguien llegase a pasar...

Como si nos importara... lo único que queríamos en tal acto de lujuria era...

— Ne...Neji... me... me voy a.. ¡ aahhh.. a venir... !— Sonreí al sentir a Tenten temblar mientras se movía mucho más rápido al igual que yo, la tomé de la cintura para pegarla a mí lo más posible y con mi mano libre apreté con fuerza su pecho derecho — ¡AAAHH...!

El cuerpo de Tenten tembló por completo, pero yo seguí con mis embestidas, esta vez un poco más bruscas, ella abrió sus ojos por completo y tras un grito los volvió a cerrar, al igual que sus puños, ella seguía gimiendo en mi oído y eso me exitaba más.

— Ten.. ahhh Tenten...

Y tras una última fuerte embestida, me vine en ella. Tenten me volvió a abrazar mientras ambos tratabamos de recuperar el aliento, me recargué un poco en ella aspirando su aroma, su vestido nuevamente se acomodo cubriendo la unión que teníamos, le acomodé un poco su vestido por arriba cubriéndole los pechos, pero seguí acariciando su pecho derecho.

— Uhmm... ¿no... no te bastó... lo de hace rato...?

— Se siente bien...

— Uhmm... si...

Escuchamos unos sonidos y de los árboles salió Ren, con su misma expresión seria, Tenten se tapó con su rostro pintado de rojo y yo le miré indiferente. Ren miró el lugar, las prendas de Tenten en el piso y ella medio cubierta por su vestido, después a mí, que apesar de querer aparentar que no pasaba nada, Tenten aún seguía arriba de mí y ambos unidos. La situación estaba más clara que el agua.

— ¿ Interrumpo su batalla carnal...?

Tenten enrojeció más si era posible.

— Re-Ren san.. bueno... por favor... ¡ no diga nada..!

En el rostro de Ren, se dibujó una sonrisa.

— Con una condición...

* * *

OMFG lamento mi laaarga ausencia pero aquí está el capi :D ¿que les parecio? ¡CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES VIL COINCIDENCIA! XD

Quiero agradecer a **Vistoria** por dejarme usar su lema _**Neji es un Sucio**_, claro, ¡todas lo sabemos!

¡Espero dejen review! haran a esta pobre autora feliz...! Oh, y si tienen ideas pueden decirmelas, saben que las pongo XD

**Chica anime-4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Tengo un pequeño problema... y es que cuando no hago las cosas en el momento ya no las hago y justamente pasó con esta historia. No tengo más que decir... Más que espero disfruten del capitulo que después de creo 3 años no subí.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Escribo por simple hobby. Ok pasando antes de la historia...

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ ESCENAS YAOI, SERÁ NOTORIO CUANDO EMPIECE, ASÍ QUE SI NO GUSTAN DE ESE GÉNERO POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAN NADA, SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO, ES A PETICIÓN DE UNAS AMIGAS, AÚN ASÍ MARCARE EN NEGRITAS EL FINAL DEL MOMENTO YAOI**

* * *

Nunca creyó -ni siquiera se le había ocurrido- en toda su recorrida vida, que estaría en una situación así. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido... esa íntima unión con quien tando había soñado -_y deseado-_ desde que sus hormonas empezaron a trabajar al 100% dejando a un lado su Camino Ninja, imaginando como sería ese momento _íntimo_ y_ placentero. _ No negaba que así había sido, pero nunca bajo esas circunstancias.

_¨ Con una condición... ¨_

Maldición. 3 simples palabras... 3 benditas palabras en cierto orden ya le habían cambiado el día y sólo Kami-sama sabría por cuanto tiempo más.

—¡Hyuga! ¿Porqué andas tan tranquilo? ¡¿Qué acaso no ves la gravedad del asunto?!

Neji miraba con cierta calma como Tenten caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y al parecer a punto de arrojar un kunai a la primera alma que le diera la más mínima razón para fastidiarla.

— Tenten... Ya pasó

—¡ Sí, pasó por tus estúpidas ganas de tener relaciones en el parque! ¡Porque no supiste controlar tu _flujo sanguíneo _en público! Me dan tantas ganas de cortarte el pe...

—Tenten...— dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos— Basta, no eres una niña de 14-15 años aprendiendo apenas qué es el sexo.** Además, no puedes negar que te gustó la situación, de lo contrario me habrías frenado.—La chica abrió un poco los labios para hablar, prefiriendo el silencio por el momento y un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.— Aún así, tenemos el asunto de Ren...

{-{-{-{-{-{ Flash Back-{-{-{-{-{-{-{

_Los shinobis miraban con nerviosismo a la recién llegada. Por segunda vez en el viaje, Ren sonrió un poco._

_— Les daré chance... de acomodarse sus ropas como deberían estar... así podremos hablar bien. __Inmediatamente ella se dió la vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad -no tanto como ellos desearían- y arreglarse, cosa que no dudaron en hacer __—Bien...— dijo regresandose a ellos— ¿No era más fácil tener esto en un hotel?— La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras que Neji seguía con su rostro serio— bueno ya son adultos... pero mi silencio para sus amigos les costará..._

_— ¿Qué quieres...Ren-san?_

_Nuevamente, la chica sonrió._

_— Tenten-san, jugaremos a ¨El Rey¨._

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

— Un juego.

— Ya sé Hyuga, pero _qué _ tipo de juego querrá hacer... es mi pregunta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían acordado en comer en el buffet del Hotel. Las pláticas usuales en la comida no podían faltar junto con las constantes peleas SasuNaruSai, SakuIno y los constantes sonrojos y nerviosismo de Hinata. Tenten no podía evitar hacer un mínimo contacto visual con Ren, la cual dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa a ese mínimo instante.

— ¡El transporte está listo! — Riku entró al buffet mirando a los ninjas — Cuando ustedes gusten iremos a la playa.

Ino y Sakura fueron las primeras en levantarse de la mesa y gritar ¨¡Lista!¨ mientras las otras chicas nomás seguían con su comida. Temari había decidido dejar su peinado de 4 colitas para solo hacerse una coleta alta, al igual que Tenten y Hinata, Ino y Sakura se habían echo un momo.

— ¿Lista para ir a la playa? — Tenten sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa calmada voz detras de ella, al voltearse miró a Ren con media sonrisa— Será divertido ¿No lo cres?

Le dió una palmadita en el hombro izquiero antes de acompañar a las otras dos chicas a la salida del buffet. Miró a Neji, el cual seguía disfrutando de su té como si nada pasara.

— ¿Y si nos escapamos?

— ¿A dónde irás Tenten?

— Puedo decir que me duele el estómago.

— Con todo lo que comiste te creerán.

Tenten intentó darle un golpe que fué fácilmente esquivado por el Hyuga, molesta, se levantó de su lugar y se fué con el resto de las chicas.

— Las mujeres son tan problematicas...

— Tu lo haz dicho Neji— Comentó Shikamaru a un lado de el mirando como Temari buscaba quien sabe que cosa en su enorme morral para la playa.

Llegaron en menos de 50 minutos. Ino y Sakura fueron las primeras en salir prácticamente corriendo hacia los vestidores para dejar sus pertenencias y disfrutar del calor, arena y agua. Hinata y Tenten venían después de ellas. Los chicos pusieron un par se sombrillas y se sentaron en la sombra, Naruto ya estaba solamente con el short y esperando pacientemente a su tímida novia salir con el conjunto de playa.

— ¡Ta-da! —Dijo Sakura al salir del vestidor— ¡Que empieze la pasarela...!

La peli rosa traía un conjunto sencillo de 2 piezas, color verde con decoraciones doradas y un pareo casi del mismo color, Ino salió con un conjunto igual al de su amiga pero color azul cielo, Hinata con un traje completo pero en forma de ¨I¨ color morado y Tenten con uno de 2 piezas guinda.

— ¡Hinata chaaaaaaan! Tan hermosa como siempre —Naruto abrazó a su novia y esta -para variar- se sonrojó levemente mirando a su primo esperando su reacción, el cual solamente optó por voltearse y seguir observando la playa.

— Iré por una bebida...

— Tsk... será menos problematico... iré contigo Sasuke

Cuando los chicos se retiraron, Tenten se acercó a una sombrilla, en la cual estaba Ren sentada y con una botella en la mano. La chica trató de retirarse antes de ser notada.

— Oh... Tenten-san... ¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda? Recuerda que hay un precio que pagar por mi silencio— La chica no tuvo más remedio más que cumplir la petición.

— Podría acostumbrarme a esto...— Tenten desvió su mirada a Neji, el cual estaba sentándose a su lado, dándole una bebida.

—¡Frentuda, no vayas tan adentro del agua, acabamos de comer!

Ino le gritó desde la orilla, Sakura, presumiendo de sus habilidades en natación, prefirió ignorarla.

— Oh vamos Ino, ¿Miedo al agua? ¡No pasa nada! — La chica siguió un poco más adentro del agua, pero se detubo enseguida. Los calambres hizieron de las suyas impidiendole mover más las piernas. Empezó a mover los brazos pidiendo ayuda— ¡He-Hey! ¡Chi...Chicos!

Ino a lo lejos la miraba hacer señas.

— Esa frentuda... ¡Te dará un calambre! — Mirándole insistir y hundirse a ratos— ¡Deja de jugar frentuda y...! Espera... ¡Sakura se está ahogando!

Naruto, el cual estaba más cerca se levantó de golpe y corrió para adentrarse al agua y ya estando allí, nadó lo más rápido hasta llegar a la chica la cual se hundía cada vez más

— ¡Sakura-chan, resiste! — Naruto la tomó con un brazo, empezando a nadar de lado hacia la orilla— espera... soy un ninja... — con su brazo libre utilizó su chackra para poder caminar sobre el agua, tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos y correr hacia la orilla, donde Ino y los demás le esperaban — Está inconciente, pero respira.

—¡Necesita respiracion de boca a boca! — Decía Ino mientras la revisaba, los demás la miraron — ¿Qué? ¡No pretendo hacerlo!

— Yo lo haré — Dijo Naruto — ¡Sólo porque el teme no está!

Naruto empezó con la respiración boca a boca, mientras que Ino seguía checandola. Al no ver tanta respuesta, Naruto volvió a darle respiración. Esta vez Sakura reaccionó y al abrir los ojos mirando al rubio soltó un gran grito.

— Eh... Naruto-kun... — Dijo la Hyuga mayor señalando a un lado de él, justo donde estaba Sasuke, con una expresión no muy amigable.

— ¡Eres un...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía el cuerpo y sentía un _calor _distinto en...

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Usuratonkashi!

A su lado-por no decir prácticamente encima de él- yacía dormido plácidamente cierto rubio amante del ramen, que a pesar del grito que pegó su eterno rival y... _mejor amigo, _abrió con pesar los ojos.

— Teme... deja dormir...

— ¿Que deje...? — Sasuke empujó a Naruto de el, el cual se llevó parte de la sábana consigo mostrando que ambos estaban — ¡¿Desnudos?! ¿Que ****** hacemos desnudos?!

Inmediatamente el jaló la otra sábana, tapandose un poco, el rubio le miró aun sin comprender.

— Sasu-kun... Me ofenderé si no recuerdas lo de anoche...

{-{-{-{-{-{ Flash Back-{-{-{-{-{-{-{

_— Aquí dormirán esta noche__— El oficial el cual los tenía esposados los dejó ¨libres¨ una vez dentro de la celda. Una habitación muy pequeña de paredes grises, con una pequeña ventana rectangular prácticamente pegada al techo.__—Y no quiero saber que hagan más desorden aquí._

_Naruto asintió con mala cara mientras Sasuke miraba dónde dormiría._

_— Solo hay una cama_

_— Ese no es mi problema __—dijo el oficial al momento de cerrar la puerta y se escuchara como ponían también un par de seguros por fuera._

_— Genial... simplemente genial... todo por tu culpa usuratonkashi_

___— ¿Qué? Esto no hubiera pasado si tu novia no se hubiese ahogado..._

_— Un calambre le pasa a cualquiera._

___— ¿Ah si? ¡Para ser una ninja médico no fué tan profesional ni cuidadosa!_

_— ¿Si hubiese sido Hinata-san que hubieras hecho?_

___— ¡Hina chan no se ahoga porque tiene 2 grandes flotadores!_

___Sasuke se quedó callado. Mirando la cara de naruto supuestamente enfadado y por el comentario prácticamente ambos olvidaron el coraje y soltaron una carcajada._

_— Cierto... Sakura está demasiado plana._

___— Si... tengo más que ella._

___Naruto y Sasuke bostezaron casi al mismo tiempo. Miraron la cama. Se miraron entre ellos. Miraron la cama._

_— Ya que besaste y abusaste de mi novia, yo dormiré en la cama._

___— Teme... salvé a tu novia._

_— Oportunista._

___— Malagradecido._

___3...2...1..._

___Ambos se fueron directamente a la cama, tratando de jalar al otro para poder ganar su lugar en ella. Naruto golpeó a Sasuke en el estómago, este le regresó el golpe en la cara, haciéndole caer. Naruto trató de detenerse con la cama, logrando únicamente jalar la sabana que cubría la misma, jalando al oji negro con él y rodando un poco antes de caer en el piso y prácticamente como taco._

_____— ¡Teme quítate! ¡Estás pesado!_

_— ¡Usuratonkashi, muevete para safarnos!_

___— ¡Kuzo estás pesado!_

_____— ¡Muevete idiota!__— ______Ambos forjeceaban para salirse de su prisión en la sábana. Ambos sintieron un -movimiento- extraño._

_______— ¿Teme...? Es... el movimiento que tenemos... ¿verdad...?_

_________Sasuke estaba en las mismas que Naruto._

___________—¿Qué... qué mas podría ser...? Tenemos que movernos con cuidado... así no malinterpretaremos...__—____________Naruto asintió y después de un par de movimientos más, lograron safarse. Ambos se miraron para darse la espalda __— Está bien... fué solo movimiento._

_______________— Claro teme __— dijo asímismo nervioso __— ¿Quien reaccionaría así contigo? Pff..._

_____________________— Lo mismo digo._

_____________________Silencio. ______________________Ambos seguían por su lado olvidando por un momento el asunto de la cama._

_______________________— Ahora que lo recuerdo... Fuí tu primer beso._

_________________________— ¡Eres un...!__— Sasuke se volteó para encarar al rubio, sin embargo, lo único que encaró fueron sus labios. Al darse cuenta el chico retrocedió __— ¡Usuratonkashi!_

_______________________________—¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!_

_________________________________— ¡Me besaste!_

___________________________________— No, TÚ te moviste y pasó... No niegues que no querías... ¡Tu cuerpo reaccionó!______________________________________  
_

_____________________________________— ¡El tuyo también!_

_______________________________________— ¡Fué después de tí! Así que no me salgas con-_

_______________________________________Naruto fué callado. Lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era una mano sujetandole fuertemente de la nuca atrayéndole al oji negro y sus labios siendo presionados por él. Se separó lentamente para verle a los ojos._

_________________________________________— Tú ganas Naruto, no negaré que lo deseo._

_________________________________________Olvidando su pelea de hace unos momentos, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el rubio, sin soltar sus labios y con la mano libre empezar a explorar su cuerpo. El deseo que tenía por el rubio ya era más que evidente y por lo tanto no podría parar ante el estado -uke permanente de Naruto, el cual no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido por la mano la cual tocaba con cuidado su piel por debajo de la bata... ¡la bata! Había olvidado que ellos estaban cubiertos solamente por eso y un short traje de baño. Sasuke deshizo el sencillo nudo de tela para abrir la bata blanca y dejar al descubierto el pecho del rubio. Se separó un poco de el para sentarse un poco y hábilmente deshacerse de esa misma prenda en él._

_—Sa...Sasu..._

_— Shh Naruto... sólo disfruta..._

_El Uchiha empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras se regargaba un poco en el, Naruto colocó sus brazos en los de Sasuke. Sus cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar en cierta parte de su anatomía. Sasuke fué bajando lentamente, besando hombros, pecho y bajando al estómago._

_—¡Eh-espera!__— Sasuke le miró algo sorprendido__— Y...yo..._

_______— Tu...¿Qué?__— Naruto le empujó quedando ahora el encima del oji-negro_

_________________— Es mi turno________—Naruto empezó a medio masajear el ahora erecto miembro de Sasuke________— de hacerte sentir bien..._  


_________________________________Naruto se agachó al momento en el cual lamió la punta del miembro de Sasuke, esté echo la cabeza hacia atrás y en ese momento el rubio introdujo el resto en su boca, empezando a un vaiven de arriba y abajo, succionando un poco y usando la lengua de un lado a otro, con su pulgar acariciaba la venita del miembro de Sasuke._

_________________________________________—¡Ah! ¡Na-Naruto...! ________—El Uchiha puso su mano en la cabellera de Naruto, enrredando sus dedos con el cabello del rubio, indicándole el ritmo a seguir, con la otra nomas cerrada en puño, disfrutando del placer que su compañero le brindaba. __________________________________________________Su lengua y labios eran demasiado hábiles... sabía justamente los puntos sensibles para hacerlo llegar rápido sin dejar de hacerle sentir ese máximo punto... y a como Naruto seguía con sus constantes movimientos y succiones, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que sucediera. Pero un sonido le hizo abrir los ojos, queriendo separar un poco al rubio de el ________— U-usoratonkashi... vi-viene aah...viene alguien..._

_Naruto bajó de velocidad, sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos, se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban poco a poco, Sasuke no quitaba la vista de la puerta, que aunque solo tenía una pequeña ventanita, si el oficial se asomaba, significaría más problemas aún. El Uchiha trataba de separar a Naruto, pero este se aferraba a su cadera... El Uchiha se ponía cada vez más nervioso, los pasos seguían acercándose..._

_________— ¡Oficial Han, le hablan acá enfrente! ________— Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, los pasos se detubieron unos segundos y volvieron a alejarse lentamente._

_________________Naruto al esuchar esto presionó ciertos puntos en el miembro de Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que succionaba más fuerte aún, haciendo llegar al tan esperado orgasmo por el Uchiha, el cual atrajo la cabeza de Naruto más a él, temblando ligeramente y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando su gemido mordiendose los labios. El líquido blanco llenó la boca de Naruto, el cual se separó de él un poco y con una sonrisa zorruna se sentó para ver a su compañero echarse un poco hacia atrás, disfrutando aún del orgasmo._

_________________________— Creo que te gustó eh teme..._

_________________________________— Cómo... co-cómo... tu... ahh... ¿pra...practicabas?_

_________________________________Naruto se sonrojó un poco._

_________________________________________— Eh... Cuando aún no andaba con Hinata pues... me divertía un poco... con mis clones... ________— Sasuke le miró sorprendido________— ¡HEY!¡Pobre de tí que digas algo, Baka!_

_________________________________________________________________— Yo no soy el que anda auto-satisfaciendose así... Aprendes rápido de Jiraya-sama.. pero hay algo que de seguro no hacias con tus clones________— Naruto le miró confuso mientras Sasuke se abalanzaba nuevamente contra el, dejandolo en cuatro patas, le habló al oído________— Tu no te puedes proclamarte como tuyo...________— Sasuke bajó el short de baño dejando al descubierto el trasero de Naruto________— Pero yo si puedo...________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________Y acomodando su miembro, introdujo lentamente el mismo en el trasero del rubio, el cual quiso gritar, pero Sasuke le tapó la boca con una de sus manos________— Shh Naruto... no querrás que nos descubran ________— decía mientras empezaba su vaivén penetrandolo lentamente y más profundo________— tu preocupate en no gritar y en disfrutar..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sasuke se recargó un poco en Naruto mientras lo embestía, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el miembro erecto de su acompañante. Naruto quiso gemir nuevamente, pero se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke empezó a hacer de sus embestidas más fuertes y rápidas._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Ah... ah... Sa...Sasu...kun... __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Sasuke no pudo evitar el dibujar una sonrisa al escucharle decir eso, apretó el miembro del chico y sus moviemientos eran más rápidos._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—Me gusta ese... uh... ahh... nombre..._

_—Sa...sasu-kun... ¡aahhh! ¡Y- ya... no... puedo... ma...maaaas!__—__Sasuke seguía con sus embestidas y masturbando al rubio, el cual tras un temblor en su cuerpo dejó que su orgasmo le consumiera, al igual que Sasuke, que en una última embestida, acompañó al oji azul en tan esperado momento por segunda vez en la noche. Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo, acompañado de sasuke tras de él__— *pant* *pant* eso...*pant* fué... increíble... Sasu-kun..._

_____—Lo... lo se... Naruto..._

_____El Uzumaki dejó de darle la espalda al Uchiha, mirándose de frente, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que tomaba una sábana y tapaba a los dos. Naruto se acercó a el para darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

_______—Buenas noches... Sasu-kun._

_______Y después de eso, ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— No... yo no hize eso... no pude haber sido capaz... — Decía un Sasuke muy atormentado.

— Pero... Sasu-kun... eso pasó... ambos tenemos nuestras reacciones matutinas... tenemos que... tratarlas...— Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

****Fin yaoi****

— ¡NOOO...!— Se sentó de golpe. Tardó un par de segundos para recuperarse del _reciente_ shock— Fué un sueño...— Dijo en voz baja— ¡Fué un sueño! —Dijo contento, miró a Naruto, el cual yacía también en el piso. Bajó su mirada y para su gusto estaban perfectamente vestidos. Pero la sonrisa le diró poco... Ah, bendito subconciente traidor.

Ahora lo recordaba bien. Al momento en que habían sido ingresados a ¨prisión¨- que solamente era una habitación para calmarlos y tener a la población segura por sus peleas y técnicas en la playa- al seguir peleándose aun dentro de la misma el oficial optó por una aguja con sedantes, el cual por el constante movimiento de los dos, Tenten tuvo que aplicarlo con su perfecta puntería.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Naruto-kun!

Las respectivas novias -agua y aceite- se dejaron ver por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta, los chicos se pusieron de pié al escuchar el sonido de los candados abrirse. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas Sasuke dió un salto fuera de la , aún somnoliento salió sin preocupación alguna hacia Hinata, la cual le abrazó contenta. Sasuke no hizo mas que tomar de la mano a Sakura y salir a paso apresurado de allí.

— Eh... Sasuke-kun... ¿Estás bien?

— Sólo quiero salir de aquí... Altera mi salud mental.

— Pero Sasuke kun, solo fueron 3 horas...

El oji negro se detubo unos cuantos segundos antes de seguir con su camino, sin ver a Sakura.

— Para mí, fué más que suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían regresado al hotel. Después del incidente en la playa los ninjas prefirieron retirarse del lugar antes de que empezara otra pelea de los lugareños queriéndolos sacar. Las chicas se habían reunido en la habitación de Hinata, ya que era la más grande, mientras que los chicos se encontraban en el bar del hotel.

— Sasuke-kun estaba muy serio, no se que le habrá pasado... ¿Pusiste bien la dosis en las agujas Tenten?

— Me las dió el oficial... yo solo las apliqué...

— Naruto-kun está perfectamente bien

— ¿Qué habrá pasado entonces?

Las chicas se quedaron pensando unos momentos.

— Pensó algo gay—Todas miraron a Ren, la cual tomaba un sorbo de vino. Ella miró al resto—¿Qué? ¿Soy la única que piensa que no se miran solamente como amigos?

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!— Gritó molesta Sakura— ¡Sasuke-kun me ama!

— Aunque... puede tener razón — Dijo Temari que acompañaba a Ren con el vino — No por nada se fué prácticamente al fin del mundo para recuperarlo y ¨Regresara a la Luz¨.

— ¡Temari!

— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

— ¡Es increíble que digan eso de Sasuke-kun! ¡ES UN UCHIHA!

— ¿Y eso que? También tenía una relación muy sospechosa con el otro akatsuki... er... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? El tipo-pescado...

— ¿Kisame?

—¡Sí! Ese mero.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso significa que Naruto tmabién es gay!

— Nah... con los pechos de Hinata...

— ¡Te-Temari-san!

— Chicas, chicas... cálmense... no es para tanto...

— ¡Oh claro! — Comentó Sakura molesta a Tenten— Como Neji a ti ni caso te hace

— No es verdad, Neji-san le ha dado —Tenten miró horrorizada a Ren, la cual dijo con toda normalidad — más atenciones a lo que me han dicho...— Tenten seguía con la misma mirada negando con los brazos— ... Neji-san se le declaró.

Las chicas se quedaron quietas y a los pocos segundos se fueron directamente con Tenten.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE TE DECLARO?! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tubieron relaciones?

—¡BASTAAAAAA!—Gritó mientras que se levantaba separándose de las demás —¡No ha pasado nada!... ¡Y Neji es un idiota!— La chica salió de la habitación de Hinata, sin dejar que las demás hablasen. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que se topó con el que menos quería encontrarse en el momento. El Hyuga mayor junto con Shikamaru, cargaban a Naruto, el cual parecía lo suficientemente ebrio como para pelearse con el primer poste— ¿Qué pasó?

— Sasuke empezó a tomar demasiado Sake, Naruto pensó que era competencia y... ya ves... qué problemáticos.

— Neeeejjjjjiiiiii... ¿Porrrqué Chichamaru tiene una piña en la cabeza...? Wow... qué cabello tan sedoso tienes Neshi...

Neji prácticamente lo soltó caminando de largo.

— Bueno ¨Chichamaru¨, me iré con Sr. Cabello Sedoso

— ¡Hey! ¡Ocupo ayuda... Naruto no está tan liviano! ¡Ne-! ... Tsk... lo bueno que aquí está la habitación...

La chica sin muchos ánimos siguió a su... _eterno_ compañero de equipo hacia la habitación que compartían. Abrió y cerró la puerta sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió hacia el clóset, donde agarró un par de cobijas.

— ¿Qué haces Tenten?

— Me preparo para dormir.

— Sabes que hoy vendrá Ren verdad...— Tenten paró en seco— No sabemos que quiera... pero no creo que sea muy... respetuoso dejar los tendidos listos.

— Arréglatelas tú solo genio.

— En realidad preferiría que se arreglara entre los tres — Los dos shinobis fijaron su mirada en Ren, que recién entraba a la habitación— Al fin de cuentas a ambos les interesa...

Tenten le miró molesta.

—¡No lo creo! ¡Dijiste que no comentarías nada... y me metiste en un lío!— Ren se acercó poco a poco a la chica mientras esta seguía hablando — ¡Dejaste expuesta... lo que sea que esta relación sea... hablaste de ma-!

Tenten fué callada por los labios de Ren, la cual al momento de separarse de una muy sonrojada y sorprendida kunoichi.

— Ten-chan, no pasará nada... _Además El Rey quiere jugar_... —La chica se acercó a la morocha, que aún se encontraba en un pequeño shock, tomó a Neji del brazo y lo sentó a un par de metros enfrente de Tenten— Ten-chan, _el rey dice que te quedes quieta... y cooperes_... — Ren rodeó a la chica con sus brazos en la cintura, empezó a subir lentamente sus manos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, Tenten trató de hacerse hacia enfrente, pero Ren la detubo abrazándola nuevamente, le habló al oído— Ten-chan... es contra las reglas _desobedecer a El Rey_...

— Pe...pero — miró a Neji el cual solo desvió su mirada, Ren suzurró un ¨Shh¨ mientras seguía con su travesía. Nuevamente subió sus manos hacia los pechos de Tenten

— A Neji no le importará... ya que el _Rey dice que vea_...— Neji no volteaba — Oh Neji... no me digas que esto no te gusta... — Ren subió su mano hacia el botón de la blusa de Tenten ( ya que traia una blusita que va abierta, con un solo boton y con la caída de la tela simula estar cerrada la misma) desabrochandola y dejando ver el conjunto interior de la chica, color morado— Oh... es un lindo conjunto, ¿No lo cres, Neji?— Ren deslizó lentamente la blusa de Tenten por sus hombros, la cual lentamente fué cayendo hasta llegar al piso— Ten-chan tiene unos lindos pechos... ya sé porqué ¨la quieres solamente para tí¨ —Ren empezó a tocar a Tenten, la cual solo soltó un pequeño ¨Uhn¨ y cerró sus ojos, avergonzada.

— Basta— Dijo el Hyuga — No hagas pasar por eso a Tenten, fuí yo quien-

— Dije que es algo de los dos — interrumpió Ren— Si no cooperan, ¿Qué sería de tí Hyuga, teniendo un amorío con alguien que no es tu pareja, y Tenten, la cual lo ¨orilló¨ a ello? Tu reputación, mas bien, la de tu familia lo es todo para tí ¿No es así Neji?.

El chico se mordió un labio y antes de hablar Tenten le interrumpió.

— Esta bien Neji... — Dijo aún sonrojada — Sólo será una vez... y ya no volverá a suceder —Miró fijamente a Neji— y lo que pasó y pasará nunca sucedió— La chica se volteó y posó sus labios sobre los de Ren, la cual se sorprendió al igual que Neji— Nunca pasó

— Oh, así que pones de tu parte... que bien Ten-chan pero... — Ren la tumbó frente a Neji el cual se levantó a ayudar pero la chica lo detubo con la mirada — Me gustas mas como uke.

Ren bajó el sostén a la chica, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras hacía eso. Tenten cerró los ojos con fuerza así mismo sus puños, Ren bajaba sus labios poco a poco hasta llegar a los pezones de la chica, los cuales lamió lentamente, mirando a Neji para saber su reacción.

— No sabía... que eras... Lesbiana... — Dijo Tenten desviando su mirada de Neji

— No lo soy — Dijo la chica— Me gusta experimentar— Dicho esto succionó un poco el pezón derecho de la chica, separándose de ella cuando emitió un gemido — Me gustó lo que escuché... Neji, por favor acércate... — El chico se acercó sin muchos ánimos— Quiero que tú termines de desvestirla...— Neji miró sorprendido a Ren, después a Tenten— _El rey dice que desvistas a Ten-chan_...

Tenten se sentó y miró a Neji aún sonrojada. El chico le rodeó con los brazos para desabrocharle el sostén, dejándolo caer lo que faltaba para llegar al piso. La recostó nuevamente y pasó a desabrochar su short, removiéndolo lentamente, en parte disfrutando del momento, mirando a la chica con su sexo tapado solamente. Sus manos fueron subiendo lentamente desde las rodillas hacia las caderas de ella, con paso lento pero seguro, hasta el resorte de la última prenda en la chica, desprendiéndolo de la misma manera que su short. La kunoichi no dejaba de sonrojarse, miró al chico frente a ella el cual no dejaba de admirarla.

— Bien Neji... ahora Ten-chan, _el rey dice que le devuelvas el favor a Neji_—La chica sin dudarlo un instante se sentó estando casi a la misma altura del shinobi— Oh oh... espera... _el rey dice que lo hagas y lo beses también_.

Tenten le miró por unos instantes antes de acortar distancia y posar sus labios con los del chico. Las manos de ella pasaron de su cuello a bajar lentamente al pecho del chico, bajó un poco más hasta llegar al borde de su camisa negra abierta, la cual empezó a retirar de sus hombros dejándolo con la camiseta blanca, tomando los bordes inferiores la fué levantando lentamente sin separarse de sus labios, hasta llegar a la altura del pecho, donde Neji le ayudó para quitársela de rápidamente y regresar a los labios de la chica, la cual mordió su labio inferior. Al sentir eso, Neji la tumbó sobre el _intento_ de futón que momentos atrás la chica trataba de hacer, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Tenten, mientras ella desabrochaba el short de playa que traía el Hyuga, que a comparación de ella, era lo único que traía en su cintura, dejando al descubierto el miembro ya erecto del chico.

— Vaya... eso es rápido... —Dijo Ren al verlos prácticamente en el acto, ellos se separaron inmediatamente— Ten-chan, _el rey dice que tu y yo jugaremos un poco con Neji, y que imitarás todo lo que yo haga_—Con una sonrisa Ren caminó lentamente hacia Neji, al cual sentó y ella se puso a su lado derecho, Tenten del izquierdo— Tengo entendido que a los hombres les encanta que les hagan sexo oral ¿No es así? Ten-chan, empieza tú.

Tenten miró a Neji, el cual bajó su mirada hacia su miembro. La chica se sonrojó un poco pero bajó para empezar a lamer el largo de su miembro de arriba a abajo con la parte plana de su lengua. Hizo esta práctica 5 veces, cuando subió nuevamente metió la punta del mismo en sus labios, empezando a chupar y lamer con suavidad, su mano empezó a estimularle mientras seguía con las caricias en sus labios. Ren quitó la mano de Tenten, empezando a lamer ella también mientras la kunoichi se enfocaba en la cabeza. Neji no pudo más que soltar unos cuantos gemidos y hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. Ambas chicas se enfocaron en lamer todo el largo del miembro del chico, pasando de la base hasta la cabeza, lamiendo la punta sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Cosa que exitó más a Neji. Tenten metió el miembro del chico a su boca, empezando a succionar sin dejar el movimiento de su lengua, mientras ella se enfatizaba en esta práctica, Ren empezó a acariciar los testículos del Hyuga, en un punto donde el chico empezó a gemir más constante y un poco más fuerte.

— Ah... es...es... dema-demasiado...— El Hyuga puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tenten, marcándole un ritmo más rápido— Ah... si..si... Ten..Ten... a-así... —La chica empezó a succionar más fuerte y a enfocarse en un punto con su lengua en el miembro de el, presionándolo constantemente— Ah... Tenten... ya... ya me vengo... Tenten... ya-me... ¡Aahh!

El chico dejó salir su escencia en la boca de la chica, la cuál esperó a que el terminara para después tomarse ese líquido blanquecino y mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ren, sonriente a su vez miró a Neji el cual se recuperaba de su orgasmo, se abalanzó sobre Tenten y bajó su mano hacia su ya húmedo sexo.

— Tu turno Ten-chan... _el rey dice que te toca recibir placer_— Ren empezó a lamerle nuevamente el cuello a la chica, la cual cuando iba a gemir en respuesta fué callada por los labios de Neji, el cual con una de sus manos libres empezó a acariciar los pechos de la chica, Tenten ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios del Hyuga mientras Ren introducía 3 dedos en el interior de la chica, la cual dió un pequeño brinco— Veamos si localizo tu punto g Ten-chan...

Ren empezó con sus movimientos con la mano en el sexo de la chica, Neji bajó lentamente y empezó a lamer los pechos de la chica, la cual no dejaba de gemir, Neji empezó a chupar con algo de fuerza el pecho derecho de la chica y a pellizcar un poco el izquierdo. Tenten gritó una vez más.

— ¡Kyaaaa!— Ren sonrió. Ya había llegado al punto donde quería y ansiaba ver hasta donde llegaría el placer de la kunoichi. Siguió estimulando ese punto a tal extremo que Tenten temblaba cada vez más — Ya-ya-ya porfavor... ¡Y-yaaa...! — Ambos seguían con sus respectivos deberes hasta que Tenten arqueó la espalda— ¡YA... AAAAHHHH...!

Una gran oleada de placer la inundó. Sintiendo como aquel espasmo abarcaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como su fuese un "_toque_". Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y a su vez recuperarse de lo mareada que se sentía. Su sexo palpitaba... y mucho.

— Neji, por favor— Dijo Ren sonriente mirando como la chica daba pequeños brinquitos jalando aire— _El rey dice que "limpies" a Ten-chan_... está demasiado mojada...

El Hyuga se acercó nuevamente a Tenten, la cual no recuperaba por completo el aire. Le abrió las piernas mirando efectivamente lo que decía Ren, estaba demasiado mojada. Bajó sin dudarlo unos momentos y empezó a lamer el sexo de la chica.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Ne-Neji, no! Es-estoy muy sensi... ¡aaaahh!— Neji seguía "limpiando" a su compañera, succionando en ocasiones su clítoris, la cual hacía que Tenten brincara aún más. Ren se unió empezando a acariciar, besar y chupar los pechos de la chica.— ¡Me vengo otra vez! ¡Y-ya... yaa...! ¡Aaaahhhh!

Otra oleada atacó a Tenten dejándola nuevamente sin aire.

— Eso fué rápido Ten-chan, pero falta lo divertido... Neji _el rey dice que penetremos a Ten-chan._

La chica miró a Ren.

— E-eso no es posible... tu eres una...— Ren desapareció ante una nube de humo— ¿...Chica? ¿Ren-san eres shinobi?

— No...totalmente— Tenten miró a Neji— Ren nunca "existió"

— ¿Cómo?

— Verás... "Ren" es un clon mío... Pero en mujer... Un excelente espía sin ser sospechoso.

La chica le miró algo molesta

— ¡Me espiabas y engañabas! Y no sólo a mí, ¡A los demás también!

— Sólo me interesaba saber más de tí Tenten — El chico se acercó a ella— Saber de tus secretos sin que tú me los dijeras... _directamente_.

— ¡Para eso son las relaciones!— Dijo molesta— En una relación conoces más profundamente a tu pareja... SIN espionaje.

El Hyuga se quedó callado unos instantes.

— Cómo sea... Ahora sé más de tí... Y ya que estamos en estas...— Neji tomó a la chica en sus brazos besando nuevamente el cuello— Tu ya llegaste dos veces... es mi turno de "emparejarte"— La chica se ruborizó. El clon del castaño se acercó también a espaldas de ella, duró poco ya que el original la tumbó quedando ella en cuatro patas— Vamos a jugar aún Tenten... _El Rey dice que a ambos nos des placer_...

— Pero Ne-

El Hyuga original empezó a tomarla desde atrás tomándole de la cintura y marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras que el clon hacía que la chica le diera oral a su vez con el mismo "Vuelo" de las embestidas y sujetándole de la cabeza. La kunoichi no tardó en tomar este mismo ritmo para empezar a chupar y lamer el miembro del Neji en clon.

— Ah... s-si... se siente bien Tenten...— Decía el original.

— ¿Te había dicho lo mucho que me encanta que me des oral? — La chica fijó su mirada en él — y sobre todo... uhmm... que me mires cuando lo haces...

Ambos empezaron a acelerar sus movimientos y embestidas, la chica solo podía seguir el paso. Unos instantes después ambos pararon y se separaron de la chica, la cual les miró confusa.

— Intentaré otra cosa...— Dijo el original, tomándola en sus brazos — Abrázame— la chica obedeció— con tus piernas también— Ella subió una pierna, Neji acomodó su miembro en la entrada de la chica, volviéndola a penetrar y ella subió su otra pierna enredándola en la cintura de el— Bien... solo espero que no te duela...mucho.

— Dolerme... ¿Qué? — se escuchó como destapaban una botella, ella volteó al instante mirando al clon con una botellita en mano — Eso es... Kami-sama... Entonces quien compró todo _eso_ en _esa_ tienda...

— Sí, fuí yo— Dijo tranquilamente— Ahora probemos un poco de esto... — El clon se puso un poco del líquido de la botella, frotándola un poco en su miembro mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien empezó a temblar un poco— ¿Estás bien?

— Bueno...esque... yo...

— No te preocupes...— dijo el original— Sé que lo deseas... — Dijeron ambos Nejis en cada oído de la chica la cual se estremeció y en ese momento el clon la penetró a su vez.

— ¡Kya! — la chica se aferró al original, mientras que el clon la abrazó y empezó a masajear un poco sus pechos

—Tranquila Tenten...— Decía mientras empezaban a moverla de arriba a abajo con las caderas— ¡Aahh! — ambos gimieron en el oído de la chica, su cuerpo reaccionó ante esto.

Ambos sonrieron mientras movían sus caderas cada vez más rápido, gimiendo en el oído de ella, a sabiendas que eso le gustaba a la kunoichi. Siguieron con sus embestidas rápidamente uno sosteniéndole del trasero y el otro masajeando los pechos de la chica, provocando aún el temblor en su cuerpo. Los 'tres' gemían constantemente de la excitación y el placer de aquella unión. No tardó mucho cuando Neji empezó a sentir su próximo orgasmo.

— Ah... Ten...Tenten... ya... ya casi... — Se aferró más a ella embistiéndola más fuerte aún— Ya... Ya... ¡Aaahhh!

— ¡Ne...Neji...! ¡S-sí!

Los "tres" llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, el hyuga dejó salir nuevamente aquel líquido blanco dejándolo en el interior de la chica. El clon desapareció casi al instante, Neji a como pudo logró sentarse sin soltar a la chica, que aún seguía encima y unida a el.

— Eso... fue... in...increíble...

Tenten, la cual trataba de tomar aire le miró con un intento de molestia.

—S-si...

— ¿Esta... Estás ... molesta?

— Sí

El chico sonrió triunfante.

— No... te puedes... quejar... Esta... era una de tus... fantasías sexuales.

La chica se sorprendió mirándole de la misma manera. La sonrisa de Neji no podía estar más grande.

—¿Cómo...?

— Bueno sabia que querías un trio... las pijamadas con hinata sama... no son tan privadas como creías.

— Aún así me engañaste.

— No te engañé... deja de estar tan seca conmigo "Ten-chan"

— No no mi estimado Hyuga no estoy seca... Estoy bastate húmeda porque me hiziste venirme 3 veces. Y me engañaste con eso de que le dirían a tu clan de esta... lo que sea que...sea.

—Puede ser... queria ver que pensabas, no me remuerde la conciencia, ya que _sé_ _de buena mano_ que lo disfrutaste al final.

La chica le golpeó un poco en el hombro, mirandole con los ojos entrecerrados y algo sonrojada.

—... Te odio.

* * *

Jaaa pobre Sasuke, su subconciente lo traiciona... Pues al fin termino el capítulo ( ya ERA hora...) y sin más quiero agradecer (a la academia.. ah no verdad ahaha) a quienes me han apoyado y sobre todo_ apurado_ para terminarlo.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron reviews y dedicando este capitulo a mi querida Himeko ( el yaoi era para ti con todo mi cariño ahahaha, ya empezé con el de Junjou Romantica ) y a mi querido Asbel, la persona más UKE y PERVERTIDA que he conocido y cuya frase apareció en el fic...

Y pues como siempre, pueden mandarme sugerencias(ya saben, las pongo de una u otra manera), tomatazos o felicitarme por este intento de historia.

** si, niñas de 14-15 años aprendiendo que es el sexo... físicamente... en mis tiempos aún era tabú y para ese entonces con trabajo sabíamos que era en sí el sexo. A mis cortos 22 años me sigo sorprendiendo tanto de la actualidad... OJO no digo que todas sean iguales. Sólo que debería haber más educación y orientación sobre ello.


End file.
